Persona: Adversity
by Allen Lex Hughes
Summary: Una mañana de otoño, la escuela New Leaves en Sunset Valley es azotada por demonios. Quedará en manos de Orianna y Trevor defender su escuela; y más adelante, reunir a aquellos que recibieron la llamada del enmascarado para salvar su mundo. ¿Quién es el enmascarado? ¿Qué es la Adversidad?
1. Preludio y despertar

Preludio y despertar

Un extraño páramo se extendía a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Una horda de soldados con armadura negra marchaba hacia mi posición, todos empuñando sus armas. Desde detrás mío, un caballero cubierto de pies a cabeza en armadura roja saltó hacia ellos.

"¡Están muertos, bastardos!"

El grito de batalla del caballero resonó en todo el campo, mientras aterrizaba sobre los enemigos portando un hacha gigante. El primer golpe aplastó a uno de los soldados negros, y mientras el resto se lanzaba para atacar, el caballero giró sobre sí mismo, describiendo un círculo con su hacha y partiéndolos a la mitad. Detrás de él avanzaba una delgada mujer con vestido largo y un velo cubriéndole el rostro. Ella cargaba un bastón ornamentado de gemas azules, las cuales brillaron levemente causando que varios pilares de hielo se formaran alrededor del guerrero, golpeando a los pocos enemigos que todavía se atrevían a acercárcele. Al ver que siquiera cruzar miradas con él sería un suicidio, un grupo de soldados optó por atacar a otra mujer, esta vez vestida completamente de negro, con una capucha oscureciendo su rostro. No llegaron a acercárcele a cien metros cuando ella arrojó una de sus dagas hacia uno de los soldados, dándole en la garganta. El soldado cayó al suelo, muerto casi instantáneamente, y todos excepto dos abandonaron su marcha hacia la mujer de negro. Una ráfaga de viento se concentró alrededor de ella y desapareció, haciéndola reaparecer donde el otro soldado había caído. Sin embargo, sólo reapareció por un segundo, pues volvió a desaparecer y para cuando reapareció, había asesinado a los dos soldados. Parecía que había elegido recuperar su cuchillo antes de atacar.

Los soldados restantes emprendieron la retirada, mas no llegaron lejos, pues otro hombre, esta vez de armadura verde, cayó sobre ellos con su lanza y comenzó a empalar a todos los que se acercaban a él. Los otros pocos que quedaron fueron fulminados en el lugar por un relámpago, lanzado por otra mujer, vestida con ropa ligera y una máscara de demonio. Con este último ataque, ya no quedaban enemigos en esa tierra desolada. El guerrero del hacha se giró hacia mí y rió.

"¿Ya estás aflojando? ¡Vamos, que nos queda un largo trecho!"

Asentí y caminé hacia él. Con cada paso que daba, el campo a mi alrededor se desvanecía, volviéndose un vacío blanco para cuando estuve a dos metros del caballero. Me detuve y miré alrededor: sólo quedábamos los seis guerreros victoriosos en ese lugar. Ni siquiera los cadáveres de los soldados enemigos seguían ahí. Quise acercarme al guerrero de rojo, pero cuando estuve a tan sólo un paso de él, todo frente a mí se desvaneció.

Miré el reloj junto a mi cama, todavía faltaban veinte minutos hasta que tuviese que levantarme. Bajé las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde fui saludada por mi hermana mayor.

"¿Y esa cara? Luces como si hubieses tenido una pesadilla" mi hermana me sonrió como usualmente lo hacía.

"No sé si pesadilla, pero sí ha sido un sueño raro. Quizás debo dejar de quedarme leyendo hasta tarde."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, no es bueno para tu salud."

"¿Y me vas a decir que es otra razón por la que tengo la misma altura que cuando tenía doce?" entiendo que se preocupara, pero siempre me decía lo mismo.

"No, iba a decir que es otra razón por la que tienes cara de muerta. Eso aleja a los potenciales amigos, ¿sabes?"

Solté un gruñido: ella tenía razón. Elegí no contestarle y me preparé el desayuno. Mientras comía, me puse a pensar en mi sueño, en esas personas que nunca había visto en mi vida, pero con quienes sentí una gran familiaridad. Terminé mi desayuno y fui a prepararme para ir a la escuela, pues era el inicio de mi último año en secundaria.

"¡Nos vemos luego, Mari!" me despedí de mi hermana mientras salía a la calle.

"¡Mucha suerte hoy, Ori!" ella se despidió con la mano.

Aspiré el aire de otoño mientras me ponía un brazalete de tela azul en el brazo derecho. Quería cambiar un poco mi look, y ese brazalete no sólo estaba de moda, sino que escondía las cicatrices en mi muñeca. No me gustaba cómo se veían, pero honestamente, eran mi culpa. No entraré mucho en detalle ahora, pues no es lo importante al momento.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, estaba un tanto nerviosa, pues esa escuela era un tanto diferente de las demás: A pesar de ser una escuela estadounidense, empleaba un sistema educativo muy parecido al japonés. Mi mayor preocupación eran los cambios de clases. No tenía ningún amigo realmente, pero tenía gente que no me apreciaba, y me daba algo de miedo quedar con esas personas de nuevo en la clase. Si intentaba conocer a alguien nuevo, y esas personas estaban ahí, seguro lo arruinarían. Bueno, digamos que eso también es algo que me gané, por lo que no me podía quejar tanto al respecto. Pero me voy por las ramas.

Entré al establecimiento y busqué mi nombre en el tablón, para verificar en qué clase había quedado. Como suponía (y esperaba), había quedado en una clase diferente al año anterior. Poco menos de tres cuartos de la clase eran desconocidos para mí. Victoria. Me senté en un lugar al azar, cerca del medio pero un poco más atrás, y esperé. La mayoría de los lugares ya se estaban ocupando, pero el lugar junto a mí seguía vacío. Y con todo lo que me había esforzado para verme linda ese día... Estuve por maldecir mi suerte cuando un muchacho pelirrojo apoyó su mano sobre la silla.

"¿Está ocupado?" me habló con calma, algo que agradecí, pues un tono más fuerte me habría hecho saltar del asiento.

"¿A-ah?" intenté responderle, pero no me salió nada.

"Pregunto si está ocupado. Algunas personas estaban guardándole asiento a sus amigos, así que preguntaba si estás haciendo lo mismo."

"N-no, este está libre"

No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Quizás era por la apariencia amenazante del muchacho, con su expresión seria y cuerpo enorme. O quizás porque era atractivo, y quería sentarse conmigo. De todos modos, creo que no tenía opción al respecto. Traté de serenarme lo más que pude para hablar un poco con él, pues tenía que empezar a cambiar la actitud desde el inicio o no podría seguir adelante. El chico tomó asiento y se quedó mirando hacia el pizarrón, con la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos.

"Erm, esto, yo..." el pelirrojo no me prestaba atención. "¡Me llamo Orianna, es un gusto conocerte!" intenté poner una sonrisa bonita y un tono de niña buena, pero parece que eso no hizo más que molestarlo.

"Soy Trevor" respondió, y volvió a mirar al frente.

Trevor no volvió a hablarme por el resto del día.

Por otro lado, durante el almuerzo una chica se acercó para charlar conmigo. Parecía muy amigable, era una chica japonesa llamada Hana. Era preciosa: tenia el cabello largo de color azul y los ojos verdes. Era delgada y tenía una bonita figura, lo que me hacía sentir celosa. Yo no tenía absolutamente nada. Era una tabla sin curvas. SOY una tabla sin curvas. Pero bueno, basta de eso, que me deprimo.

Hablé por mucho rato con Hana, incluso seguimos hablando mientras entrábamos al salón. Recién ahí noté que ella estaba en mi misma clase.

"¡Tu cabello también es muy bonito, Orianna!"

"¿Eso crees...? Pero el tuyo es mejor, ¡desearía tener ese color!"

Sonreí más en esa conversación de lo que había sonreído en dos meses. Me dolían las mejillas, pero tenía que seguir por el bien de mi reputación. Hana se sentó por el lado izquierdo del salón, junto a la ventana. Mientras el profesor entraba, Hana volvió a saludarme con la mano. Me sentí increíblemente feliz de tener finalmente una amiga, por más que sólo hubiésemos tenido una conversación de veinte minutos. Pero para mi sorpresa, Hana me preguntó si quería caminar con ella a casa, y felizmente acepté. Estuvimos caminando por unos diez minutos, hablando de nuestros gustos. Dí lo mejor de mí para no sacar a relucir mis extraños gustos, así que sólo le dije que me gustaba el cine y la música. Ella me dijo que le gustaban mucho las flores, y que incluso tenía un adorno para pelo con forma de flor, pero ese día se lo había olvidado, por el nerviosismo. Me reí de forma sincera y me despedí de ella, pues nuestros caminos se dividían en esa calle. Regresé a casa prácticamente a saltitos, y harté a Marissa contándole una y otra vez sobre cómo había estado mi día. Ese día estaba demasiado cansada para irme a dormir tarde, así que disfruté de una buena noche de sueño.

O lo habría hecho de no ser porque tuve otro sueño raro.

Estaba en el mismo vacío blanco de la noche anterior, pero ninguno de mis aliados estaba junto a mí. Parado a sólo un par de metros, un hombre con máscara de gas miraba en mi dirección. Se acercó lentamente a mí, sus pasos resonando en mi cabeza como si pisara un suelo de madera. Cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia, me habló.

"¿Reunirás la fuerza para seguir adelante? ¿O tú, como el resto, sucumbirás a la _**Adversidad**_?"

No supe qué responderle. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, no podía pensar bien. El hombre tomó mi silencio como una negación.

"Hm... Una pena. Esperaba encontrar a otro sobreviviente... Pero no fue así"

El enmascarado dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la misma forma que se acercó antes. Di un paso al frente y le grité.

"¡No! ¡No me rendiré a la Adversidad!" las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que tuviese tiempo de pensarlas.

Pero el hombre no pareció escucharme, y continuó su marcha tranquila hasta desaparecer.

Desperté igual que la mañana anterior, confundida y con veinte minutos de sobra. Repetí las acciones del día anterior, también: Desayunar, ponerme linda y salir a la escuela. Sólo que, a medio camino, vi a Hana a la distancia, y me apresuré para alcanzarla.

"¡Buenos días, Hana!" le saludé con la sonrisa más radiante que mi rostro me permitía.

"Oh, ¡buenos días, Ori!" cuando se dio vuelta, parecía tener una expresión triste, pero tan pronto como me vio, me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Sucedió algo?" mi boca se adelantó a mi cerebro.

"N-no, nada, sólo..." suspiró. "Sólo tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo"

"Ah, entiendo... Sí, yo también tuve un sueño feo" pues por supuesto que no iba a querer hablar de ello. Me conoció ayer, por el amor de Dios.

"Haha, al menos no estoy sola en esto" parece que compartir mi miseria la alegró un poco. "No quería quedar como una bebé que se asusta por una pesadilla"

Me reí un poco por su comentario. Nunca se está demasiado viejo para asustarse por una pesadilla. Es en serio.

Llegamos a la escuela sin muchos más eventos. Saludé a Trevor al llegar, pero él no me respondió con muchas ganas, lo cual era de esperarse. Me sorprendió que por lo menos me devolviera el saludo, eso mostraba que, por más arisco que fuera, tenía algunos modales. La primera clase, Historia, fue aburrida, pues la mayor parte de eso ya lo sabía de antes. A la hora del almuerzo, las cosas se pusieron interesantes.

Un grupo de estudiantes entraron corriendo, agitados y aterrados. Se había formado una multitud a su alrededor, así que Hana y yo nos acercamos para ver qué pasaba.

"¡Un monstruo! ¡Se los juro, era un monstruo!"

Uno de los estudiantes gritaba sobre haber visto un monstruo fuera del edificio, un hombre con alas y pico de cuervo. Como era de esperarse, muchos no le creyeron o pensaron que sólo intentaba hacer una broma pesada. Y yo también, hasta que una voz resonó en mi cabeza.

"¿...Te enfrentarás a la Adversidad...?"

¿Esa era la "Adversidad" a la que se refería el enmascarado? ¿No había sido sólo un mal sueño? Volví a maldecir mi suerte. Corrí hacia afuera del edificio, y Hana me siguió sin decir nada. Vi, parado en un poste de luz, a un hombre igual a como el otro estudiante lo había descrito. El hombre cuervo saltó hacia el techo de la escuela, y al tiempo que lo hizo, una horda de cuervos apareció en el horizonte, volando hacia la escuela. Uno aterrizó primero en la acera de en frente, destruyendo el concreto. Ese cuervo tenía el tamaño de un perro. Seguro toda la escuela iba a entrar en pánico cuando vieran a esas cosas, por lo que debía actuar rápido. No debía dejarme vencer por la Adversidad.

"Hana, quiero que tomes la puerta trasera y te vayas de aquí. Corre lo más rápido que puedas y no mires atrás, ¿entendido?"

Hana asintió, aterrada, y comenzó a correr. Yo regresé dentro de la escuela, gritando lo más alto que podía.

"¡Todo el mundo, váyase de aquí! ¡Este lugar es peligroso!"

No me hicieron caso. Por supuesto que no, maldita sea. Hizo falta que entrara el cuervo de antes para que la gente se pusiera a correr. Todo el mundo entró en pánico, y sólo los más sensatos escaparon por la puerta de atrás. Miré al cuervo que entró y me di cuenta de que no iba a poder vencerlo así como así: necesitaba un arma. Levanté una silla y la arrojé hacia el cuervo, para atraer su atención. Funcionó, pues se lanzó para atacarme a penas dándome tiempo de esquivar. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia las barras de comida, salté hacia la cocina y tomé el cuchillo más grande que encontré. El cuervo estaba cargando de nuevo contra mí, y en esa pequeña ventana entre que el cuervo saltó y casi me entierra el pico en el pecho, fue que me di cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo pelear. Por suerte, se estrelló contra la pared cuando lo evadí, y eso me dio tiempo de apuñalarlo una y otra vez hasta estar segura de que no se movía. No salía sangre de su cuerpo, sólo un líquido negro que se volvía humo al tocar el suelo. Ignoré a ese cuervo y salí, Dios sabe por qué, a pelear contra el resto.

Del otro lado del pasillo, vi a Trevor patear el gabinete de incendios para romper el vidrio y tomar el extintor, con el que aplastó a uno de los dos cuervos que lo intentaban atacar. En lugar de esquivar el golpe del otro, simplemente lo detuvo con sus manos, agarrando al cuervo del pico y lanzándolo contra la pared. Hecho esto, tomó el hacha de incendios y le dio un golpe preciso en la cabeza, fulminándolo. Corrí hacia él, contenta de tener un aliado.

"¿Así que esta es la 'Adversidad'...? Patético"

Lo escuché claramente, y me detuve. Trevor me miró, confundido, preguntándose por qué no me había marchado todavía. Y lo expresó luego en palabras.

"Adversidad... Por eso no huí. ¿Tú también tienes que enfrentarla?"

Trevor se sorprendió por un segundo, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa pequeña y volver a su expresión seria un milisegundo después. Pero por poco que duró, su sonrisa se quedó grabada en mi mente.

"¿Esto es todo? ¿Sólo estos cuervos?"

"No, hay uno más grande en el tejado... Casi como un hombre con alas y pico"

"Alas y pico... ¿Qué?"

"¿Estás viendo cuervos del tamaño de perros y me cuestionas eso?"

"Es un buen punto. Vamos, al tejado"

Nos apresuramos al tejado, intentando evacuar a todos los civiles que podíamos. Bueno, yo intentaba. Trevor sólo se centraba en matar a los cuervos que veía. Finalmente, llegamos al tejado, donde el hombre cuervo nos esperaba.

"Yo soy... Tengu" su voz sonaba como si viniese de todos lados.

"Seas quien seas, vas a morir hoy" Trevor empuñó su hacha, pero no atacó.

"¿Piensan que, sin despertar su potencial, van a ganarme?"

"¿Potencial?" ¿de qué estaba hablando?

"¡No entienden este mundo! ¡No merecen ser parte de él!"

Tengu cargó contra nosotros con su lanza al frente, y los dos lo evadimos lanzándonos a un costado. Pero su recuperación fue más veloz que la nuestra: volvió a lanzarse hacia mí, y yo no logré esquivar a tiempo. Me hirió en un costado del cuerpo, arrojándome al suelo. Y de nuevo, se preparó para atacar, pero fue interrumpido por Trevor, quien cargó contra él empuñando el hacha y enterrándosela en la espalda.

"¡Vamos, Tengu! ¡Tu oponente soy yo!"

Desgraciadamente, ese ataque le había costado su hacha. Tengu levantó su lanza, esta vez no para cargar, sino para golpear a Trevor directamente con ella. Trevor no sólo era fuerte, sino ágil; pues evadía las estocadas de Tengu sin dejarse acorralar por él. Comparada con él, yo me sentía una inútil. Yo no tenía habilidades como la suya. ¿Qué podía hacer yo, aparte de sentir lástima por mí misma? Miré a Trevor, cómo él se esforzaba por seguir viviendo, por no dejar que la Adversidad lo derrotara.

Miré mi mano, y vi que en el algún momento de la pelea con los cuervos, había perdido mi muñequera. Las cicatrices de mi muñeca habían vuelto a quedar expuestas. Y me asqueaban. Me daban tanto asco... No podía soportar verlas. Eran una prueba de mi debilidad. Sin embargo, Trevor seguía aferrándose a la vida. ¿Por qué no podía hacer yo lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarme a la Adversidad?

Pero yo podía. Sólo me faltaba la fuerza para hacerlo. Podía pelear contra la Adversidad, ¡podía combatir contra Tengu y salir victoriosa, pues aún no había perdido toda mi esperanza de vivir! Me concentré en que debía pelear y me las arreglé para ponerme de pie. Ya no sentía dolor, sólo sentía ese ardiente deseo de pelear y sobrevivir a la Adversidad.

 ** _"¡PERSONA!"_**

Una ráfaga de energía salió de mi cuerpo y se disparó hacia Tengu, golpeándolo de lleno.

" _Yo soy vos, y vos sois yo. Del mar de vuestra alma, he venido_ "

Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, una mujer de pelo negro vestida en una túnica blanca golpeó a Tengu con su alabarda, apartándolo de Trevor. Esa mujer, tan angelical pero a la vez tan demoníaca, tenía plumas como las de un pavo real saliendo de su espalda, todavía plegadas, y sus palabras resonban en mi mente. Extendí mi brazo en dirección a Tengu y ella volvió a cargar contra él, atravesándolo con la punta de su alabarda y azotándolo contra el suelo. Pero, al parecer, mi ataque sólo había sido efectivo por el elemento sorpresa. Tengu contraatacó, chocando lanzas contra mi ángel. En un momento, logró romper la defensa de mi ángel y atacarla directo, y sentí el golpe como si lo hubiese recibido yo misma. Pero la mujer no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Tan pronto como se levantó, volvió a atacar a Tengu, logrando otro corte sorpresa contra él. Pero seguían casi igualados, y a este paso, yo terminaría perdiendo.

"¡Trevor!" grité. "¡Tú también puedes pelear, ¿o no!? ¡Así que pelea!"

El pelirrojo se puso firme de pie y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente y levantó su brazo izquierdo en el aire, llenándose de la misma energía que la mía.

 ** _"¡PERSONA!"_**

Del alma de Trevor surgió un espadachín de armadura negra y capa roja, quien cargó contra Tengu para apartarlo de mi ángel. Los dos se enfrascaron en un feroz combate, intercambiando golpes sin piedad. No obstante, era obvio que el caballero era superior, y lo comprobó al desarmar completamente a Tengu. Trevor volvió a mover su brazo, y en ese momento noté que en su hombro izquierdo, expuesto por alguno de los golpes, se había dibujado el número once en romano. Nuestro enemigo cargó contra el caballero, intentando atacarlo con sus manos para debilitar a Trevor.

"¡Orianna, golpéalo!" ordenó Trevor.

No me hizo falta más que eso. Extendí mi mano hacia Tengu, lo que me permitió apreciar el número diecisiete en mi muñeca derecha, en el mismo estilo que el once de Trevor, tapando mis cicatrices. Era la forma perfecta de demostrar que mi debilidad no volvería a convertirse en una carga.

" _¡Kartikeya!_ "

Mi ángel levantó su alabarda en el cielo y desplegó sus plumas de colores, invocando un relámpago sobre Tengu para fulminarlo. Nuestro enemigo desapareció, pero no de la misma forma que los cuervos anteriores, sino desvaneciéndose lentamente. El caballero guardó su espada y desapareció también, desvaneciéndose. Trevor recuperó su hacha del piso y se dirigió a mí. Kartikeya se desvaneció lentamente, y con ella, parecía que el mundo a mi alrededor se desvanecía también. Sin darme cuenta, caí inconsciente. Lo último que escuché fue a Trevor gritando mi nombre, preocupado.

* * *

Espero les guste. Iré posteando los capítulos que tengo hechos cada 3-4 días, pero luego de eso tardaré más en subir otros.


	2. La Luna y el dragón negro

La Luna y el dragón negro

Me encontraba sentada en un sillón dentro de un bonito castillo. Frente a mí, el caballero de armadura roja conversaba animadamente con un hombre de gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha, con una ballesta triple colgada a la espalda. Una vez más, no podía verles el rostro. El caso del caballero era el mismo, pero el otro hombre, a quien el caballero se refería como "cazador", tenía la cara oscurecida por su sombrero. Los dos hombres charlaban sobre una batalla de hace un par de días, en la que el cazador había aparecido de la nada para salvarnos. El caballero insistía en demostrar su gratitud hacia el nuevo aliado, pero este sostenía que no requería ninguna clase de pago, sólo deseaba viajar con nosotros. La mujer del vestido blanco entró a la habitación, preocupada por algo. En este punto yo ya no podía escuchar su conversación, pues la pared opuesta a mí parecía alejarse más y más cada segundo.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que sentí fue el familiar olor del desinfectante llenando mis fosas nasales. Los desgastados muros de un pálido color que fingía ser naranja también se sentían desagradablemente familiares para mí. Era casi doloroso volver a estar en una cama de hospital. Me volteé para mirar a mi costado y saludar a mi hermana, como solía hacerlo. No obstante, a quien encontré junto a mí no fue mi hermana, sino un chico pelirrojo, casi a punto de quedarse dormido.

"¿Trevor…?"

"Por fin, demonios" suspiró él, aliviado, al ver que me levanté.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues esperaba a que despertaras, ¿qué te parece que hago?" Trevor se frotó los ojos y se levantó del asiento. "Iré a avisarle a la doctora. Tú… no te muevas de aquí"

Asentí y Trevor se retiró del cuarto. Escuché su voz en el pasillo, y poco después entró una doctora a la habitación. Similar a Trevor, no parecía haber dormido mucho recientemente. La mujer se tomó un rato para comprobar mi estado físico antes de comenzar a hacerme preguntas.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Ya mejor, aunque un poco aturdida aún. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

"Te trajeron hace ya unas diez horas" la mujer miró su reloj mientras hablaba.

"¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Le avisó alguien a mi hermana?" miré por la ventana: ya había oscurecido.

"Sí, ya se le notificó a tu cuidadora. Ahora dime… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo antes de quedar inconsciente? Fue un desmayo muy feo, el tuyo"

"Verá…" no sabía si responderle o no. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a una mujer de ciencia que había invocado a un ángel para matar a un demonio folklórico? "Seguro fue fatiga por estudiar. Ya sabe cómo son las escuelas estos días, ¿no?"

"Orianna, quedaste inconsciente en plena hora del almuerzo. Y para este momento todos saben del ataque de los cuervos en tu escuela, así que no necesitas mentirme"

Auch. Bueno, me imaginé que se haría noticia. No es algo que se vea todos los días, después de todo. Así que quizás podía decirle la verdad. Pero antes de que yo abriera la boca, la doctora me tomó del brazo derecho.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen estas cicatrices?" preguntó, consternada.

Carajo. Habría preferido explicarle de un inicio sobre Kartikeya antes que hablarle de mis cicatrices. Sin embargo, fui interrumpida de nuevo. Luego de un momento, el número diecisiete volvió a aparecer en mi muñeca, brillando. La doctora suspiró aliviada.

"Así que despertaste a tu potencial. Eso explica todo"

"Para usted, pero no para mí" le remarqué.

"Oh, lo siento. Verás… es algo común, eso que te pasó. Mucha gente no está preparada del todo para su Persona, ese espíritu que invocaste, y quedan exhaustos luego de la primera invocación. Tu caso no fue diferente, y es un tiempo normal. Ni mucho, ni poco" la doctora sonrió.

"Sabe mucho de esto… ¿Cómo?"

"Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un usuario. Bueno, a varios de ellos. Yo también tuve un Persona, incluso, pero lo perdí"

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Sí, es completamente posible. Pero… son casos extremos" su expresión se oscureció, pero volvió a iluminarse. "De todos modos, ¿habías oído hablar de los Persona antes?"

"No, nunca. Ni siquiera en leyendas"

"Bueno, para ponerlo simple, los Persona son una manifestación del Yo interno de uno mismo. Lo que invocas para pelear no es ninguna clase de espíritu guardián, sino una extensión de tu ser. Es tu verdadero yo. Pero así como los humanos cambian constantemente, igual lo hacen los Persona. Es por eso que, a medida que tú crezcas y te desarrolles, tu Persona irá cambiando contigo. Pero… Recuerda que tu Persona también podría volverse más débil, si es que tú te debilitas"

"Comprendo… Comprendo mi poder ahora. Gracias, doctora…" no alcanzaba a ver el nombre de su identificación.

"Paz. Helena Paz. Y no hay de qué" la doctora se retiró de la habitación, y un momento después entró mi hermana.

"¡Ori! ¡Dios, me tenías tan preocupada!" tan pronto como estuvo cerca de mí, se lanzó para abrazarme.

Le devolví el abrazo, pero sólo se separó luego de casi un minuto. Me miró a los ojos, primero seria y luego sorprendida.

"Tus ojos… Te ves diferente. Tienes una chispa diferente en tu mirada"

"¿Tú crees…?" sonreí. "Me siento diferente, sí"

"Uh-huh…" Marissa mostró una sonrisa pícara. "¿Tiene que ver con el pelirrojo que te trajo al hospital?"

"¿¡Q-qué!?" mis mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente. "¡N-no, él sólo es un amigo!"

"¿'Sólo un amigo'? No creo que 'sólo un amigo' te habría traído al hospital y se habría quedado contigo por diez horas hasta que despertaras"

"Es… un compañero. Me está ayudando ahora mismo"

"¿Y con qué te está ayudando?"

"Con… con…" ¿debía decirle la verdad? "¿Sabes lo que pasó en la escuela?"

"Escuché que hubo un tiroteo… Varias personas salieron heridas"

¿Un tiroteo? ¿Cómo diablos habían escondido todo como un simple tiroteo? Simplemente no tenía sentido, pero supuse que si se sabía que una parvada de cuervos tamaño perro había atacado una escuela, se sembraría el pánico. Eso también significaba que la doctora Paz había conseguido su información por otros medios, de nuevo algo entendible siendo que ella podía usar un Persona. O al menos solía poder hacerlo.

"Nos ayudamos uno a otro cuando sucedió, y me prometió que me enseñaría a defenderme sola" no se sentía bien mentirle a mi propia hermana, pero era lo único que podía hacer al momento.

"Hm… Bien. Te creo, por ahora" ese 'por ahora' significaba 'me trago tu mentira hoy, pero pronto confesarás'.

Recogí mis cosas y nos marchamos a casa. En el camino, Marissa me preguntó por mi muñequera, y sólo le dije que la había perdido. Se ofreció a comprarme otra, pero le aseguré que ya no me molestaban mis cicatrices tanto como para ocultarlas. Al oírme decir eso, casi se puso a llorar y me abrazó con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza.

"Estoy feliz… finalmente empiezas a quererte a ti misma" me dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

¿Quererme a mí misma? Mi hermana tenía razón. Hasta ese punto, no había hecho nada más que odiar todo de mí. Mi estatura, mi cabello, mi figura… Pero al descubrir que tenía esa clase de poder dentro de mí, una nueva llama se prendió en mi interior. Si tenía esa clase de poder, si podía luchar contra la Adversidad… Entonces yo importaba. Entonces mi vida valía para algo. Y si mi vida valía para algo, iba a dar lo mejor de mí para cumplir ese objetivo.

Una vez llegamos a casa, volví a abrazar a Marissa cuando le di las buenas noches. Sólo que en lugar de dejarme ir, me preguntó si quería que durmiéramos juntas como en los viejos tiempos. Extrañaba sentir su calor al dormirme, así que acepté. Esa noche no tuve ningún sueño extraño, ya que Marissa estuvo cuidándome.

El día siguiente lo tuve libre, pues Marissa creía que aún debía recuperarme. A pesar de ser sólo el tercer día de clases, acepté su juicio sin rechistar. Un descanso de vez en cuando no podía hacer daño. Me pasé el día leyendo comics y jugando videojuegos, aprovechando mi descanso bien merecido. Quizás por su preocupación o por mero gusto, mi hermana y yo dormimos juntas de nuevo.

Ese jueves sí fui a la escuela. De camino encontré a Hana de nuevo, la saludé y me pidió mi número de teléfono, pues había estado horriblemente preocupada y no tenía forma de contactarme. Obviamente, se lo di. Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a la escuela, Hana me detuvo.

"Ori… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos días?"

"¿El… El tiroteo?"

"No, Ori. Los cuervos. Tú lo viste. Tú peleaste, hiciste lo que yo no pude"

"Hana…"

"Tú… te enfrentaste a la Adversidad"

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Por qué sabía Hana de eso? ¿Cuántas otras personas habían recibido el mensaje del enmascarado?

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a pelear también, entonces?" quería respuestas, pero no sentí tener la confianza suficiente para exigírselas.

"Tuve miedo… Incluso cuando el enmascarado me habló, tuve miedo… ¿Y si no estoy lista para enfrentarme a la Adversidad?"

"¿Y si nunca estarás lista? Hana, esto no se trata de estar listo o no... Se trata de levantarte y pelear aún cuando parece que no tendrás oportunidad"

Eso era… era lo que yo pensaba. Buscaba desesperadamente un propósito en la vida, y cuando finalmente lo había encontrado, no podía dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. Y, al mismo tiempo, no podía soportar ver cómo Hana rechazaba la oportunidad.

"Eres sorprendente, Orianna… Me pregunto si yo también podría pelear de esa forma" Hana sonrió y resumió su marcha hacia el colegio.

Al llegar, me senté junto a Trevor, quien había llegado a la escuela mucho antes que yo. Tomé mi lugar y él sólo me miró un par de veces, sin decir nada. Quería ver si se terminaba por rendir, pero me harté antes de eso.

"Me agradaría un 'hola', ¿sabes?" fingí indignación.

"Dame tu número" dijo sin mirarme.

"Woah, ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido? ¡Mi corazón no está listo!" fingiendo otra vez. Me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

"No seas idiota, idiota" por primera vez, cambió de posición y giró su cuerpo hacia mí. "Somos compañeros, ¿no es así? Los dos tenemos el mismo poder, y debemos enfrentarnos a la Adversidad"

"Oh, eso" tenía sentido, pero seguía siendo demasiado directo en eso. "Bueno, supongo que podría darte mi número…"

"Bien. Y ven conmigo después de la escuela, hay algo que debo mostrarte"

"¿Qué es?" dándome órdenes, ¿quién se cree?

"Algo que nos ayudará mucho en la pelea"

Como la clase comenzó, no pude hacerle más preguntas. Tampoco pude preguntarle durante el almuerzo, pues desapareció y sólo volvió un par de segundos antes de que la profesora llegara. Y en el cambio de hora, se puso a escuchar música y me ignoró completamente. Nunca me había sentido tan ofendida por alguien. Al salir, Hana me preguntó si quería caminar a casa con ella de nuevo. No obstante, tenía que rechazar, pues iba a ir con Trevor a donde fuera que quería llevarme. Cuando le comenté que era algo sobre enfrentar la Adversidad, ella cambió de idea y quiso acompañarme. Así que las dos nos quedamos esperando a que Trevor saliera de la escuela. Al vernos, preguntó por qué Hana tenía que venir, y le expliqué brevemente que ella también había recibido el llamado, pero yo le había ordenado huir cuando Tengu atacó. No respondió, sólo siguió con su camino y nos ordenó seguirlo. Pasamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un barrio bonito, pero tradicional. Era extraño ver un lugar así en Sunset Valley. Continuamos por la calle hasta llegar a una local de antigüedades. Trevor entró primero, saludando al dueño. Hana y yo nos quedamos afuera, sólo observando a Trevor charlar con el anciano tras el mostrador. Después de un tiempo, Trevor nos hizo señas para que entráramos también al local. Había poca luz dentro, y se hacía difícil caminar por la cantidad de objetos esparcidos por el lugar.

"Hana" Trevor llamó la atención de la chica. "¿Vas a pelear también? ¿O prefieres sólo quedarte atrás?" habló con la mayor gentileza de la que era capaz, y aún así, sonaba fuerte.

"Sí… Yo… pelearé. Quiero pelear también" apretó el moño de su uniforme, mirando hacia abajo.

"Muy bien" Trevor sonrió. "¿Has peleado de verdad antes?"

"¿Ah? No, no realmente"

"Eso será un problema. Anciano Lucre, ¿tienes algo para la chica sin experiencia?" Trevor se dirigió al anciano con un tono bastante familiar.

El hombre comenzó a buscar en algunos de los estantes, sacando piezas, negando con la cabeza y volviéndolas a guardar. Después de un par de minutos, sacó un bastón y murmuró algo, para luego regresar con nosotros. Puso el bastón en las manos de Hana y le sonrió.

"Este báculo es legendario, pequeña. Cuenta la leyenda que cualquiera que lo tome desarrollará poderes mágicos que rivalizarían contra hechiceros experimentados. Lo llaman 'Abrazo del Serafín'. Debería ser el artefacto perfecto para ti"

¿Magia? ¿El viejo hablaba en serio? Hana lo miraba con incredulidad, pero logró murmurar un "gracias" para no quedar mal. Cuando Hana tuvo el bastón en mano, el anciano asintió y regresó a buscar cosas en los estantes. La chica se quedó un rato examinando el bastón: el mango parecía hecho de latón y tenía una joya azul en la punta, sostenida por dos alas de ángel. Lucre no tardó en regresar, esta vez sosteniendo una espada larga, de hoja curva.

"Y esta es para la pequeña" mi autoestima se fue a saludar a Satanás. "La llaman 'Cimitarra Mercurial'. Según los oradores, esta espada podía hacer que su portador se volviese inmune a cualquier debilitamiento físico. Su primer portador era un hombre que enfermaba seguido, pero gracias a esta arma, nunca cayó enfermo otra vez, y se volvió un gran héroe."

Depositó el sable en mis manos y me puse a mirarlo. Parecía irradiar una especie de poder, pero las historias que contaba eran demasiado extravagantes para creerlas. No obstante, le agradecí el arma. Lucre volvió a sonreír y regresó a los estantes, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho. Sacó un hacha de batalla gris con adornos rojos, y procedió a explicarle a Trevor sobre su historia.

"La 'Hidra Voraz'… Un arma que nunca pudo proteger a nadie, sólo traer destrucción. Su historia es de las más tristes de todas, pero es muy larga para que la cuente ahora. Sólo vale la pena una cosa, el final. Dice la profecía que la única forma de romper la maldición es que quien la porte supere la fuerza del arma, pero sin perderse a sí mismo en el camino."

Trevor sólo asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de Lucre. El anciano cerró los ojos y se retiró tras el mostrador. El pelirrojo miró su arma un momento antes de empuñarla y probar su peso. Trevor parecía comprender que el anciano no le había dado un regalo, sino que le había impuesto una maldición.

"Vámonos, chicas. Adiós, anciano Lucre" Trevor marchó fuera del establecimiento, y nosotras le seguimos.

"¡Vuelvan cuando gusten, tengo muchos artefactos más!"

"Oye, Trevor…" Hana le llamó la atención a medio camino. "¿Cómo vamos a esconder estas armas? No creo que sea buena idea ir por ahí cargándolas…"

"Lo sé. Ya tengo un plan para ello, sólo vengan conmigo"

Ya lo estábamos siguiendo, de todos modos. Llegamos a otro barrio diferente, uno sencillo cerca del viejo puente. Trevor nos llevó hacia un hotel relativamente moderno, pero que palidecía ante otros que se veían en el centro de la ciudad. Entramos y Trevor saludó al hombre de la recepción, llamándolo "anciano Rogers". Conversaron por un par de minutos, durante los que pude apreciar a Trevor sonriendo de forma sincera. Sobra decir que se veía mucho mejor cuando sonreía. Después de un rato, nos dijo que lo esperáramos ahí, y que volvería dentro de poco. Mientras tanto, el hombre de la recepción se acercó a hablarnos.

"¡Oh-ho-ho! ¡Trevor acompañado de dos jovencitas, no pensé que vería el día!"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Hm, aunque pareces un poco pequeña… ¡Si no fuera por tu uniforme, pensaría que anda en cosas ilegales!"

El mundo entero estaba haciendo fila para echar mi autoestima al piso. Evité que se notara mi destrozado espíritu y le expliqué que ninguna de las dos estaba con Trevor de ESA manera. El viejo sólo rió, pues aparentemente esperaba una respuesta así. Rogers nos ofreció café a ambas, el cual aceptamos y comenzamos a tomar mientras charlábamos alegremente. Trevor tardó lo suyo en volver a la recepción, y cuando lo hizo, estaba cargando un estuche de guitarra.

"Ya no uso este estuche, así que podemos ocuparlo para guardar nuestras armas"

Hana y yo asentimos y guardamos todas las armas ahí dentro. Trevor se colgó el estuche como si llevara una guitarra de verdad ahí y salimos del edificio. Los tres nos detuvimos al llegar a un callejón sin salida. ¿Ese callejón siempre había estado ahí?

" _Es hora de su segunda prueba_ "

Los tres sentimos la voz en nuestras cabezas. No era lo que esperábamos escuchar, realmente. Trevor abrió el estuche y cada uno sacó su arma. El ambiente se estaba tornando neblinoso y oscuro. Nuestra prueba había comenzado sin que estuviésemos enterados.

"¡Derecha!" gritó Trevor.

Salté hacia adelante, evadiendo una lluvia de plumas que se clavaron en el concreto. ¿Más enemigos pájaro? No podía ver nada. Hana se estaba desesperando, aferrándose a su bastón con fuerza, pero Trevor parecía increíblemente calmado, mirando al frente. Su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo y lo vi saltar hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque directo de uno de nuestros enemigos: una harpía. Con esa ventana de ataque, Trevor giró sobre sí mismo describiendo un arco con su hacha y partiendo a la harpía en dos. Su cuerpo se desvaneció de la misma forma que lo hizo el de los cuervos en la escuela. Sentí el aire moverse detrás de mí, y salté rápidamente hacia el costado, esquivando un nuevo ataque de una harpía diferente. Empuñé mi espada con ambas manos y realicé un corte hacia arriba, dañando a la harpía pero sin matarla. Completé el golpe saltando hacia adelante mientras realizaba otro corte vertical, esta vez hacia abajo.

Hana, mientras tanto, seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

"¡Tenemos que movernos o seguiremos en desventaja!" señaló Trevor.

Tomé a Hana del brazo y la arrastré hacia el lado por el que habíamos llegado, mientras Trevor nos defendía de los ataques que llegaban. No obstante, el otro lado volvía a ser un callejón sin salida. ¿Una ilusión?

"Maldita sea, tendremos que seguir peleando así. ¡Orianna!"

"¡Sí!"

 _¡PERSONA!_

Ángel y caballero salieron en direcciones diferentes, atacando a varios de nuestros enemigos. No obstante, la niebla no amainaba, sin importar cuántas harpías caían.

"Hay… uno más" la débil voz de Hana fue apenas audible entre el fragor de la batalla.

"¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Dónde?"

"Está… está…" Hana cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. "Vamos… Sé que estás ahí… Déjame ver… lo que tú ves… Sé mis ojos… Sé mis alas… Sé mi fuerza…"

El aura de poder se concentró alrededor de Hana. No pude evitar sonreír al verla desplegar su propio poder.

"Sé… ¡mi verdadero yo…!"

 _ **"¡Persona!"**_

Un enorme dragón negro apareció alrededor de Hana, cubriéndola con sus alas. Trevor y yo nos quedamos atónitos ante la escena, pues su Persona era al menos tres veces más grande que los nuestros.

"¡Disipa este caos, Seth!" ante el comando de Hana, el dragón rugió.

La niebla desapareció en un instante, como si el rugido la hubiese empujado. Hana volvió a cerrar los ojos, haciendo que el dragón bajara la cabeza. Cuando los abrió, señaló con su bastón hacia uno de los tejados, donde una esfinge se encontraba postrada. En su mejilla izquierda, debajo del ojo, noté que había aparecido el número dieciocho.

"¡Allá estás!" Hana empuñó su báculo con ambas manos y se concentró, haciendo brillar la gema. "¡Bufu!" esa extraña palabra hizo que se formara hielo en las alas de la esfinge, impidiéndole levantar vuelo.

Trevor vio esto como una oportunidad, y extendió el brazo hacia la esfinge. La mujer, aterrada, sólo pudo contemplar cómo el caballero cargaba contra ella.

"¡Siegfried!" el caballero atravesó el estómago de la esfinge con su espada, levantándola algunos centímetros del suelo. Pero parecía que la esfinge no se había rendido aún.

"No sé… cómo vencieron a mis ilusiones… ¡pero no seré derrotada con tanta facilidad!"

La bestia saltó sobre Siegfried, lanzando todo su cuerpo sobre él y empujándolo del tejado, cayendo y aterrizando sobre él. La caída lastimó gravemente a Trevor, quien escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas. Me acerqué para ayudarlo, pero aún en ese estado, seguía comandando a su Persona, golpeando a la esfinge sólo con sus puños. No debía quedarme parada mientras Trevor peleaba con tanta fuerza, así que volví a dirigir a Kartikeya. Sólo un movimiento hizo falta para que la alabarda de mi ángel echara a la esfinge atrás, apartándola de Siegfried. Cuando intentó volver a cargar, imité el movimiento de Trevor, describiendo un arco y golpeándola con la parte de hacha de la alabarda. Trevor ya se había recuperado, y con él, Siegried también.

"¡Agi!" de la palma del caballero salió una bola de fuego, que golpeó a la esfinge de lleno y la echó hacia atrás. "¡Muere de una vez!" gritó Trevor mientras saltaba hacia la esfinge, decapitándola con un solo golpe en su cuello.

La bestia se desvaneció de la misma forma que Tengu lo había hecho. Los tres guardamos a nuestros Persona, devolviéndolos a… donde sea que van los Persona. Hana sonrió, emocionada por haber invocado finalmente a su Persona. Pero la alegría no le duró mucho, pues pronto se desmayó. Trevor suspiró y se la cargó a la espalda, pidiéndome a mí que llevara el estuche con las armas. No pesaba demasiado, pero era más de lo que acostumbraba a cargar. Comenzamos la marcha hacia el hospital, para llevar a Hana ahí. Tendríamos que pasar por el problema de explicarle a sus padres la razón de su desmayo. Sólo esperé poder encontrarme a la doctora Paz para que ella me ahorrara las explicaciones.

"Oye, Trevor" pregunté a medio camino.

"¿Sí?"

"Este estuche… es de una guitarra, ¿no?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que es un estuche de guitarra, ¿acaso no ves la forma?"

"No, idiota. Lo que me refiero es, ¿tienes una guitarra? No sabía que tocabas"

"Sí, tengo una guitarra. Y no es algo que le diga a todo el mundo"

"Creo que no le dices nada a nadie y ya"

"Nos vamos entendiendo. ¿Por qué querías saber lo de la guitarra?"

"Oh, nada. Sólo…" me sonrojé un poco, sin razón aparente. "Sólo quería saber si algún día podrías tocar algo para mí"

Trevor miró hacia otro lado, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron sólo un poco.

"Quizás, un día de estos"


	3. Encuentro fortuito

Encuentro fortuito

La doctora Paz nos ahorró el problema de explicarle a Shinyuu, hermano y tutor de Hana, lo que había pasado. De todos modos, el chico pasó para ver cómo se encontraba. Hablamos por un rato con él, durante el cual nos preguntó nuestra versión de la historia. Sólo le dimos la misma versión que la doctora, sobre un golpe de calor y ya. Igual que mi hermana, no tenía razón para saber lo de los Persona, por lo que aceptó la excusa y se marchó de regreso al trabajo, pidiéndonos que lo llamáramos cuando Hana despertara. Decidí entonces llamar a mi hermana para avisarle del tema, y que llegaría tarde a casa. Trevor y yo nos quedamos haciendo turnos de media hora hasta que Hana despertara, y afortunadamente sólo tardó unas cuatro horas. Tan pronto como lo hizo, llamé a Shinyuu para avisarle, y se oía bastante aliviado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ida?" preguntó Hana mientras salíamos del hospital.

"Unas cuatro horas, mucho menos que yo" me reí.

"¿Y Trevor? ¿Tú cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente?"

"¿Yo? Hmm…" Trevor se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, bajando la mirada. "No recuerdo. Fue hace mucho ya…"

"¿Mucho? Fueron tres días" me reí.

"Ah…" Trevor me miró sorprendido, pero apartó la mirada. "Supongo que sólo me falla la memoria"

"Al menos tuviste la fuerza suficiente para llevarme al hospital primero… ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaste?"

"Lo suficiente" respondió, de forma cortante.

Intuí que cualquier pregunta que le siguiera no tendría una respuesta correcta, así que desistí. Llegamos a casa de Hana y nos despedimos de ella. Trevor se ofreció a acompañarme también a mi casa, pues ya era de noche, pero rechacé. Su hogar ya estaba lejos, y si me acompañaba tendría que caminar todavía más. Yo era una niña grande, podía llegar a casa sola. Nos despedimos y regresé a casa, donde comí una abundante cena y dormí, una vez más, junto a mi hermana.

Dos espadachines combatían entre sí. Ambos portaban una armadura similar, ligera y con placas adornadas de azul. No había malicia en los ojos de ninguno, sólo rivalidad. Parecían ser amigos, pero combatían con toda la fiereza que podían. Al final, uno de los dos desarmó al otro y comenzaron a reír mientras se acercaban a mí. Uno me llamó "Capitana" y me preguntó qué me había parecido la "exhibición". Cuando estaba por responderles, una voz detrás de mí me llamó, igual refiriéndose a mí como "Capitana". Cuando me di vuelta, vi a la mujer de máscara de demonio, acompañada por la otra mujer de negro. Me llamaban adentro del castillo. Caminé hacia ellas un tanto apurada, pero cuando abrí la puerta, sólo había un vacío blanco. Todo volvió a desvanecerse, sólo que esta vez, el escenario se rompía como si fuese un cristal.

Me caí de la cama esa mañana. Maldije a todos los dioses en voz alta y bajé a desayunar. Antes de irme a la escuela, Marissa me pidió que no volviera tarde también ese día. A pesar de que la aparición de los demonios no fuera mi jurisdicción, accedí. Volví a encontrarme con Hana a medio camino, y arreglamos juntarnos a tomar algo en el café al día siguiente, ya que salíamos más temprano los sábados. Al salir, Trevor nos preguntó qué tal nos estábamos manejando con nuestros Persona, y le respondimos que no los utilizábamos mucho. Nos recomendó empezar a practicar con ellos, pues no sabíamos qué tan preparados necesitaríamos estar. Ambas asentimos y nos retiramos a nuestros hogares. Después de cenar, le dije a Marissa que saldría a dar una vuelta, y volvería dentro de poco. Me fui para el parque cerca de mi casa y me senté en un banco, mirando al cielo. Estaba bastante despejado. Uno de los temas sobre asistir a una escuela con "reglas especiales" es que nuestro año escolar comenzaba en primavera, durante abril. No es que tuviese ninguna queja, pero era curioso ver que nosotros teníamos vacaciones diferentes a las del resto de los chicos. Menos vacaciones, para colmo. Pero teníamos viajes escolares, y eso era un gran plus.

Cambio de tema: Continué por algunos minutos mirando hacia el cielo, en trance. Un extraño sonido me sacó de mi concentración. Sonaba como alguien excavando en la arena. Me acerqué hacia al arenero del parque y vi a una niña, casi de mi misma altura, jugando allí. Parecía estar intentando hacer un castillo de arena. Me quedé mirándola jugar por algunos minutos, pues parecía curiosa. Después de un rato, notó mi presencia y se volteó hacia mí. Creo que me asusté un poco por eso, pues sus ojos celestes brillaban de forma ominosa en la oscuridad.

"Saludos, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?" preguntó ella, sonriente.

"S-soy Orianna… ¿Y tú?"

"Me llamo Air" la niña se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Llevaba una camisa blanca holgada con dibujos celestes y pantalones negros.

"¿Air? Es un nombre curioso" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mi psicóloga dice lo mismo" ella se rió y se acercó a mí, extendiendo su mano. "Es un gusto conocerte, Orianna"

Noté entonces que su cabello celeste, a pesar de ser corto por la parte trasera, tenía dos mechones largos por el frente que terminaban en espiral, a la altura de su pecho, confundiéndose con el estampado de su camisa. Apreté la mano de Air, ignorando el hecho de que estaba cubierta de arena. Sus manos eran suaves y tan pequeñas como las mías.

"Air, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" era peligroso que una niña como ella estuviese sola en medio de la noche. Aunque la verdad, cualquiera que me viese pensaría lo mismo de mí.

"Estoy esperando a mi psicóloga. Siempre aparece por esta hora…"

Ladeé la cabeza, completamente confundida. ¿Qué clase de psicóloga se junta con una niña en un parque en medio de la noche? Otro ruido diferente me sacó de mis pensamientos. Eran pasos, pero acelerados. Alguien estaba corriendo hacia nosotras. Y, sea lo que fuese, su presencia no se sentía natural.

"¡Persona!" Kartikeya voló en línea recta, empalando a un monstruo a casi tres metros de mí.

Parecía un zombie, o un espectro, pero tenía la forma de un hombre. Me había olvidado de que Air estaba todavía conmigo, y había invocado a mi Persona sin dudarlo. Iba a insultarme internamente, pero sentí más movimiento desde otra dirección. Esquivé a otro espectro que se intentó lanzar sobre mí y dirigí a Kartikeya para que lo fulminara con un relámpago. Air estaba aplaudiendo.

"¡Tú también tienes un guardián!" rió la pequeña.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla y recibí un golpe por distraerme. Por suerte, sólo había sido un cabezazo. Los demonios no parecían ser muy listos, algo ventajoso para mí. Mientras enviaba a Kartikeya a matar a los demonios que se acercaban a Air, pateé a mi agresor en el estómago y lo eché para atrás, dándome una ventana de ataque. Me concentré en recordar todo lo que había visto en programas de boxeo en televisión, sobre qué golpes estaban prohibidos por ser letales. Agarré a mi oponente del hombro y lo eché hacia abajo, teniéndolo a suficiente altura para golpearlo con el codo en la nuca. Si mi oponente fuese humano, ese golpe lo habría matado, o al menos lo habría dejado paralítico. Pero como no lo era, sólo cayó al suelo. Detuve sus intentos de levantarse, pisoteándolo hasta que dejó de moverse. Otro demonio se acercó a mí, y me estaba preparando para enfrentarlo también cuando un cuchillo aterrizó cerca de mí. Me di la vuelta y miré a Air, saludándome. Tomé el cuchillo y me preparé, esquivando golpes y atacando a diferentes puntos cuando tenía la oportunidad. Hizo falta una buena cantidad de cortes para bajarlo, pero me esforcé menos que cuando luché mano a mano. Kartikeya seguía protegiendo a Air de los pocos que se acercaban a ella. Ya casi no quedaban enemigos, por lo que imaginé que el "jefe" debía acercarse pronto. No obstante, no apareció ningún otro demonio aparte de los normales.

"Air, ¿estás bien?" pregunté una vez me aseguré que estábamos a salvo.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Los Ghoul te hicieron daño?" su pregunta me sorprendió.

"¿…Ghoul? ¿Los monstruos de recién?"

"Esos mismos. No pareces estar lastimada" se acercó a mí y me examinó por el frente y por la espalda. "Nop, estás sana"

"Yo… gracias, Air" le devolví su cuchillo y ella lo guardó. "¿Y qué hay de tu psicóloga? ¿Falta mucho para que venga?" acaricié su cabello con suavidad.

"Parece que no vendrá" aseguró. "Siempre viene cuando llegan los Ghoul y los espanta"

"¿…Quién…?" me quedé sin habla. "¿Quién es tu psicóloga?"

Antes de que Air me respondiera, mi celular sonó. Marissa estaba preguntando dónde demonios estaba, pues ya había pasado casi una hora desde que salí de la casa. Le dije que me había detenido en la tienda un rato y que ya iba para allá. Tuve que despedirme de Air sin obtener una respuesta sobre su psicóloga. Al volver, mi hermana me reprochó por mi tardanza; me aguanté el regaño y me fui a dormir. En ese sueño, volvió a aparecer el enmascarado.

"¡Oye, tú!" le grité cuando lo vi. "¡Esta vez no tengas dudas, pelearé contra la Adversidad!"

"Todavía faltan muchas pruebas, Capitana"

Dicho esto, el hombre se retiró, y desperté. La escuela transcurrió de forma dolorosamente lenta, a pesar de ser el día en que teníamos menos horas de clase. Fui con Hana a tomar ese licuado prometido y por el que me estaba haciendo agua la boca desde antes de llegar al café. La mitad del camino me lo pasé listándole a Hana las razones por las que amaba el licuado de fresas y banana con café, y ella sólo se limitó a sonreír. Cuando me di cuenta del tiempo que llevaba hablando de un simple licuado, cerré la boca por pura vergüenza. Yo pedí el antes mencionado brebaje y ella pidió un té francés de vainilla. Era la primera vez en mi vida que oía hablar de él, pero a Hana pareció gustarle bastante. Charlamos por un buen rato sobre cómo nos iba en la escuela, qué clases se nos hacían más o menos complicadas, y finalmente hablamos de cómo sentíamos a nuestros Persona. Yo le expliqué que Kartikeya era fácil de controlar, pero una vez ella regresaba a mí, el cansancio me llegaba de golpe. Por este motivo, yo intentaba mantener la invocación de Kartikeya lo más posible. Hana, por su lado, descubrió que Seth no era capaz moverse por sí solo, y únicamente podía moverlo si lo guardaba y lo volvía a invocar en otro lado. Era básicamente una torreta, pero por lo que habíamos visto contra la esfinge, Seth era muy poderoso y una gran ayuda para romper ilusiones. Regresamos a nuestros hogares, y cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche, Trevor me llamó. Me dijo que teníamos que reunirnos frente a Magnolia, una florería pequeña a cinco calles de mi casa que había cerrado una semana atrás. Al parecer también había llamado a Hana, y yo había sido avisada última por ser la que estaba más cerca de ahí. Le dije a Marissa que saldría por un rato, y ella me miró a los ojos con seriedad. Supe entonces que no podría seguir mintiéndole por mucho tiempo, y tarde o temprano tendría que confesar o darle una excusa mucho mejor. Pero por esa vez, podía ignorarla y salir. Me encontré con Trevor, quien bebía una lata de bebida energética. Hana tampoco tardó en llegar, y entonces Trevor habló de su plan.

"Voy a ir directo al punto" dijo mientras arrojaba la lata vacía hacia un cesto de basura cercano. "Hay algo habitando esta tienda, y no podemos dejar que se extienda más de lo que ya está"

"¿Cómo que algo?" indagué. "Especifica, no estamos aquí para matar pestes ni quitar hierba mala"

"Un demonio, ¿acaso crees que las llamaría a esta hora sólo por una peste?"

"Yo sí me preocuparía por las flores…" susurró Hana.

"Sólo tomen sus armas" Trevor dejó el estuche en el suelo y tomó la Hidra Voraz.

"Muy bien, ¿cómo entramos?" pregunté mientras recogía mi espada.

"Romper la puerta no sería lo más prudente" acotó Hana.

"No dije que iba a romper la puerta" Trevor sacó una tarjeta pequeña y la utilizó para forzar la vieja cerradura.

"¡Como en las películas!" rió Hana. Trevor la fulminó con la mirada.

"No niegues que es una técnica útil" le remarqué.

"Por algo la aprendí" respondió.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, un olor pútrido nos golpeó de lleno. Hana tuvo arcadas y Trevor sólo se tapó la nariz con el brazo, aún preparando su hacha. Yo acerqué mi blusa a mi rostro para cubrírmelo mientras trataba de inspeccionar el lugar.

"Esto huele a muerto… ¿el dueño se fue de vacaciones o qué?"

"Lleva cerrado una semana, así que es lógico que-"

Me interrumpió un grito, proveniente de Hana. En la parte trasera del local, dentro del invernadero, ella había encontrado un cadáver, al que reconocí como el dueño. Vaya vacaciones las suyas. Además de estar prácticamente pudriéndose, del cadáver crecían algunas plantas. Si hubiesen sido hongos o algo parecido, todavía habría quedado la posibilidad de muerte natural: pero lo que crecían eran flores. Quien sea que fuese su asesino, lo estaba usando de abono también.

"¡Hana, asistencia!" ordenó Trevor.

"¡A la orden!" Hana corrió hacia fuera del local, aliviada de abandonar ese ambiente podrido. "¡Persona!" Seth apareció alrededor de ella, imponente como siempre.

Hana se concentró por un momento, intentando ubicar a nuestro rival.

"Es… sólo uno. Pero…" siguió buscando. Cada vez que se concentraba, los ojos de Seth brillaban ligeramente. "¿Por qué lo veo en tantos lugares…?"

"¿Varias señales?" uní los puntos. "¡Las plantas!"

"¡Agi!" Trevor invocó a Siegfried y quemó el cadáver del dueño de la tienda.

Las plantas se convirtieron en un conocido líquido negro. Yo me dediqué a derribar uno de los estantes de macetas para que Trevor las quemara con tranquilidad. Después de quemar tres estantes, el resto de las macetas estallaron, sus plantas creciendo a velocidad descomunal. Corrí hacia fuera del local, pues no podría pelear bien allí dentro. Esto demostró ser la elección correcta, pues un brazo gigante compuesto de plantas lanzó a Trevor por la ventana. Más raíces enormes salieron del lugar, tomando la forma de una mujer rodeada de plantas.

"Una dríade…" comentó Hana. "Espíritus del bosque, se supone que sólo protegen sus plantas…"

"Bueno, estuvimos quemando varias recién" acotó Trevor.

"¡Pues no te detengas!" evadí otro brazo de plantas.

"¡Maragi! Trevor canalizó más energía de la usual, causando que Siegfried invocara un muro de fuego en lugar de una sola flama.

Lastimosamente, esto sólo causó que la dríade se enojara todavía más. La mujer levantó una mano hacia nosotros, causando la aparición de un nuevo brazo de plantas, que golpeó el suelo y rompió el concreto de la acera. Trevor continuó prendiéndole fuego a la conglomeración de plantas, pero sólo parecía contribuir en enfurecer a la dríade, pues las plantas no dejaban de crecer.

"¡Trevor, deja de quemarla!" le ordené. "¡Hana, intenta congelar las plantas!"

"¡Bufu!" un nuevo brazo fue congelado.

"¡Zio!" grité mientras invocaba a Kartikeya.

El relámpago partió la planta en pedazos, pero no parecía ser más efectivo que el fuego. Por lo menos, la dríade no estaba tan furiosa como antes. La mujer arrojó semillas hacia nosotros, haciendo crecer estacas de planta en el suelo. Los tres saltamos para esquivarlas, pero una alcanzó a cortarme un lado de la pierna. Y ahí quedaron mis medias favoritas.

"¡Maldita sea, no estamos haciendo ningún progreso!" Trevor intentaba romper las plantas con su hacha.

"Y no quiero alarmarte, pero mi pierna está sangrando y… sí, eso" soné quizás demasiado casual.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Hana. "Nos quedaremos sin energías antes de que ella se quede sin plantas"

"Tenemos que atacar su cuerpo principal" afirmé. "Es como la situación de las arpías y la esfinge"

"Bien, entonces déjenme a mí la distracción" Trevor empuñó su hacha y cargó hacia donde se encontraba la dríade. "¡Maragi!" Siegfried levantó otro muro de fuego, esta vez haciéndolo más débil pero esparciéndolo en un área más amplia.

"¡Mi turno!" una vez que la distracción estaba puesta, la dríade quedaba vulnerable. "¡Bufu!" el hielo se formó desde sus pies hasta su torso, deteniéndose cerca del cuello.

"Suficiente para mí, ¡Kartikeya!" mi Persona voló a gran velocidad, cargando con su lanza al frente y haciendo pedazos el área congelada.

Sólo la cabeza quedó, la cual cayó inerte al suelo. Hana soltó un suspiro de alivio y Trevor se sentó en el suelo, agotado. Yo guardé a Kartikeya, sintiendo de golpe todo el cansancio acumulado. Por suerte para mí, había evitado invocarla demasiado, y sólo acarreó un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Trevor se acercó a la cabeza y la sostuvo en el aire, examinándola.

"¿Creen que debería quemar también esta cosa?"

"Sí, por si las dudas" bromeé, pero en el fondo, de verdad quería que le prendiera fuego.

Antes de que Trevor pudiese hacerle algo a lo que quedaba de la dríade, aparecieron nuevos brotes de su cuello cercenado. Trevor se apresuró para soltar la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado débil para seguir invocando a Siegfried. Hana invocó nuevamente a Seth para congelarla, pero otra conglomeración de plantas la escudó mientras se regeneraba. Invoqué de nuevo a mi Persona y lancé sobre ella todos los relámpagos que podía crear, pero no parecía surtirle más efecto.

"¡Carajo, carajo!" maldije en voz alta.

"Y ahora… ¿qué?" Trevor casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

Nuestras plegarias fueron respondidas de la forma más extraña posible. Los tres sentimos una presencia abrumadora en la zona, muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier demonio que hubiésemos enfrentado antes.

"¡No puedo… identificarlo correctamente…!" Hana lucía aterrada.

Recuerdo haber parpadeado sólo una vez y encontrarme a la dríade cubierta de fuego, a punto de carbonizarse. Había sido muchísimo más rápido e intenso que los ataques de Trevor, por lo que no podía haber sido él. Me di la vuelta y vi lo que podría ser descrito como la imagen más aterradora de mi vida.

"¿Qué es… eso?"

A casi treinta metros de nosotros, flotando, se aproximaba un ser pequeño, con figura de niña. Varias partes de su cuerpo estaban vendadas, especialmente su rostro, del cual sólo se podía apreciar un ojo. Tenía el cabello largo, casi hasta los tobillos, y llevaba un vestido negro casi hecho harapos, con dos cadenas cruzadas sobre su pecho. Cargaba un revólver de cañón largo en cada mano, que usó para apuntarle a las plantas que la dríade intentaba invocar para defenderse. Un disparo, la mitad de ellas se pulverizaron. Otro disparo, la otra mitad. Ahora la niña sólo levantó una pistola en el aire. Detrás de ella, la silueta de un hombre vendado con corona de faraón y capa repetía sus movimientos.

"Hamaon" su voz no sonaba como la de una niña, sino como varias personas intentando hablar a la vez.

La niña disparó al aire y un círculo de luz se formó bajo los restos de la dríade. Poco después, la mujer quedó envuelta en luz, y desapareció.

"Chicos… esto es…" Hana intentaba analizar a lo que había aparecido, pero no lograba sacar nada concreto, y temblaba más intensamente cada segundo. "¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!" gritó.

Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar con tanto miedo. Pero claro, Hana podía ver mucho mejor que nosotros el poder que tenía esa cosa. Los tres emprendimos la marcha hacia donde estaba mi casa, esperando, de alguna manera, que esa cosa se marchara sin prestarnos atención.

Lastimosamente, me equivocaba.

"¡Hana!" grité mientras la empujaba hacia un costado, recibiendo un disparo de electricidad en la espalda.

No dolió tanto como esperaba, pero aún así fue un golpe poderoso. Trevor frenó casi inmediatamente y me tomó en brazos para que nos largáramos de ahí. Lo agradecí, pues ya no sentía las piernas en ese punto. No estaba pensando correctamente, y le ordené que sólo nos refugiáramos en mi casa. Le di mis llaves a Hana para que abriera la puerta, y los tres entramos con toda la rapidez que podíamos. Hana cerró la puerta con llave mientras Trevor me asomaba a la ventana. La niña se detuvo frente a mi casa, miró alrededor, y se marchó. Estábamos a salvo.

"¡Ori, ¿qué carajo pasó!?" la voz de Mari me recordó que no estaba tan a salvo.

"Se cayó y se lastimó la pierna" contestó Trevor. "Tiene que tener más cuidado y ver dónde pisa"

"Oh dios…" Mari se acercó y examinó mi pierna. "Iré a traer el botiquín, tú sólo déjala sobre el sillón"

Asentimos y ella se retiró hacia el baño para buscar el botiquín. Trevor me depositó sobre el sillón del comedor, y comprobé que podía volver a mover las piernas.

"¿Qué demonios era eso?" pregunté en voz baja.

"No lo sé, pero… Tenemos suerte de que no nos hubiese matado" Hana todavía temblaba un poco. "Era diez… no, cien, o hasta mil veces más fuerte que la esfinge. Carbonizó a la dríade sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, también…"

Mi hermana volvió y nos quedamos en silencio mientras trataba mi herida.

"Y estas eran tus medias favoritas…" remarcó con algo de tristeza.

Me sentía mal por preocuparla tanto y no poder darle ninguna clase de explicación razonable sobre mis actividades. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y lo acaricié, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Trevor y Hana sólo observaban el proceso en silencio.

"Listo, con esto debería estar" Marissa acarició mi mejilla y sonrió. Luego, se volteó a mis amigos. "Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Soy Marissa, y como seguro sabrán, Orianna es mi hermanita menor"

"No, fue de mala educación no presentarnos primero" le aseguró Hana. "Soy Hana Shintaku, compañera de clase de Orianna. Es un gusto conocerla, Marissa"

"Vamos, no me trates de 'usted', que me haces sentir vieja" Mari se rió.

"Yo… Me llamo Trevor Evans" Trevor inclinó la cabeza, intentando un saludo formal.

"Bueno, es un placer, Trevor. Ori me ha hablado de ambos, ¿saben?" ella se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cocina. "Iré a traerles algo de beber"

"Luce bastante amigable" comentó Hana.

"Pero la preocupas mucho, lo noto en sus ojos" remarcó Trevor.

"Lo dices como si no fuese algo que ya supiera. ¿Qué planeas que haga, contarle sobre los demonios y los Persona?"

"Sólo digo… pasa más tiempo con ella si puedes. No sabes cuánto tiempo más la tendrás contigo" el tono de Trevor fue bastante más sombrío en esa última oración.

Pero no pude preguntarle más, pues mi hermana regresó al comedor con café y galletas. A penas hubo conversación durante esos minutos, Marissa hacía alguna que otra pregunta y el resto nos limitábamos a responder y ya. Se notaba, de todos modos, que ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de conversar. Trevor y Hana se marcharon poco después hacia sus hogares, prometiendo que recogerían las armas que tiramos en el camino, mientras yo me fui directo a dormir.

El siguiente sueño quizás fue poco importante, puesto que no lo recordaba al despertar. O quizás no soñé nada, y las visiones también se tomaban un descanso los domingos. Después de ducharme, Marissa me ayudó a cambiarme la venda y salimos a hacer las compras para la semana. Cerca del mediodía, nos detuvimos a comer algo. Empecé comiendo con ganas, pero pronto me encontré perdida en mis pensamientos.

"Ori" su voz me devolvió a la realidad. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"¿A-ah? ¿Algo como qué?"

"Sobre lo que estás haciendo estos días" Marissa me miró a los ojos. "Me alegro que salgas y tengas amigos, pero esto se está volviendo ridículo"

"Mari..." recordé lo que Trevor había dicho la noche anterior. "¿Me creerías si te digo que hay algo que sólo yo puedo hacer?"

"Si te creería, sí" Mari me sonrió. "Pero..." bajó la mirada.

"¿Pero...?"

"Eso no evita que me preocupe. Ori, eres todo lo que tengo, ¿qué haré si algo llega a sucederte?"

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza, intentando mantenerla lo más cerca posible de mí.

"Te prometo que no moriré, no importa lo que pase" susurré. "Pero tú prométeme lo mismo. Estamos juntas en esto, ¿o no?"

"Así es..." la voz se le empezaba a quebrar. "Somos dos guerreras, peleando hasta el final"

"Codo con codo hasta ser las últimas en pie" sonreí ante el recuerdo de nuestra promesa.

Marissa y yo continuamos abrazadas de esa forma por un largo tiempo. Era como renovar ese viejo juramento. Lo que nos prometimos una a la otra mientras hacíamos lo posible por salir adelante. Lo que me repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba cómo bajaban los ataúdes de nuestros padres. Lo que ella se repitió mientras realizaba los trámites para que se le concediera mi tutela. Lo que nos repetimos una a la otra cuando nos sentábamos, abrazadas, mientras intentábamos alejar esa pesadilla de nuestras mentes.

Lo que nos guiaría por muchos años más, hasta ser quienes somos hoy en este día.


	4. Air

Air

El lunes, Trevor mismo fue a buscarme a mi casa. Según parece, quería asegurarse de que yo estaba bien y en condiciones de moverme. Lucía aliviado de que no me hubiese pasado nada grave, lo cual era extraño. Quiero decir, no había recibido demasiado daño en la pelea contra la dríade, y Trevor había recibido muchísimo más castigo que Hana y yo juntas. No obstante, estaba más preocupado por nuestro bienestar que por el suyo; algo que uno no se esperaría de él a primera vista.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" pregunté luego de un rato de caminata.

"¿Por qué el interés?" Trevor parecía tener la costumbre de no mirarme cuando hablaba.

"¿Importa? Quiero saber"

"Carne" susurró.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Carne. Me gusta la carne, y prácticamente cualquier comida que la contenga"

"Eso es… simple, demasiado simple" me reí.

"¿De qué te ríes?" a pesar de intentar mantener su seriedad, se rió entre dientes.

"¡Te estás riendo también!"

Esa era quizás la primera vez que lo veía reírse. Y no negaré que me gustaba verlo así. Durante su risa, también había centrado su mirada en mí. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un rato así, en silencio, todavía sonrientes. No obstante, Trevor pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacíamos y apartó la vista a toda velocidad, incluso adelantándose un poco en el camino. No sólo me sorprendí, sino que me sentí un tanto ofendida por su gesto. Tardé un rato en volver a caminar junto a él, todavía molesta. Poco después de que volviera con él, nos topamos con Hana, quien estaba detenida en el camino, como esperándome. Se sorprendió al ver también a Trevor, pero lo saludó con toda la calidez del mundo. Caminamos los tres juntos hacia la escuela, Hana y yo charlando entre nosotras y Trevor… Trevor disfrutaba del paisaje, supongo.

"Y para el almuerzo también-" Hana pausó. "¿Trevor, quieres almorzar con nosotras?"

"Nooo~" le susurré a mi amiga. "¡No lo invites!"

"Pero nunca hemos comido los tres juntos, ¿verdad? Ahora que seremos un equipo, tenemos que aprovechar momentos como estos para conversar entre todos."

"Está bien, está bien…" me rendí.

"Me niego" Trevor hizo una equis con los brazos.

"¿Ves? No quiere pasar el tiempo con nosotras" tomé a Hana del brazo y apuré el paso, dejando a Trevor atrás.

"Vamos, al menos una vez" pidió Hana, haciendo un puchero.

Bien podía seguirle la corriente.

"Eso, una vez no hará daño. ¿Por favor?" hice un puchero también.

Trevor se quedó por casi un minuto entero mirándonos a las dos. Era una batalla de resistencia, de las más feroces.

"...Bien" Trevor apartó la mirada y volvió a adelantarse, esta vez sacándonos una muy buena distancia.

"¡Bien hecho, Hana!" le guiñé un ojo.

"Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo" soltó una risa juguetona y continuó caminando.

"Una condición:" aclaró Trevor una vez lo alcanzamos. "Yo elegiré dónde comeremos"

Las dos asentimos, pero nos miramos una a la otra, confundidas. ¿Dónde comer, si no era en la cafetería? Continuamos con las clases del día, intentando ignorar el tema.

A la hora del almuerzo, los tres fuimos a buscar nuestros almuerzos en la cafetería y seguimos a Trevor hacia donde él quería que almorzáramos. Para mi sorpresa, nos llevó hacia afuera del edificio, en un lugar detrás del instituto donde había una mesa y algunos bancos de plástico. Pusimos la comida sobre la mesa mientras Trevor se disponía a acomodar tres de los bancos. Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer mientras Hana y yo mirábamos alrededor. Había varias plantas repartidas por ese patio, la mayoría de ellas creciendo con total libertad. Algunas de ellas hasta tenían flores creciendo, lo que alegró a Hana.

"Me gusta este lugar" sonrió. "¿Vienes a comer aquí seguido?"

"Eso explicaría por qué desapareces a la hora del almuerzo" bromeé.

"Sí, aquí es donde siempre vengo" seguía concentrado en su comida. "Nadie viene aquí y es muy tranquilo. Es mi tipo de lugar"

Y con razón. Ese lugar era perfecto para tener un almuerzo tranquilo. Y también era perfecto para que habláramos de los demonios sin intromisiones.

"Entonces, sobre los demonios…"

Los dos levantaron la vista de sus almuerzos y se concentraron en mí.

"Algo tienen que ver con el enmascarado, eso seguro" empecé. "Pero la pregunta es qué. ¿Qué querrá ese tipo de nosotros?"

"No lo sé. Pero viendo que ustedes dos recibieron su mensaje también, imagino que no somos los únicos que fueron llamados, sino los únicos que aceptaron la llamada" Trevor apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos, mirándome. "La Adversidad no suena como algo normal. Algo le sucede al mundo, algo grande…" pausó.

"¿Y sólo nosotros podemos detenerlo? ¿Sólo nosotros podemos pelear contra la Adversidad?" Hana sonaba preocupada. "¿No hay gente más capacitada o…?"

"No creo que tenga mucho sentido dudar ahora" la interrumpió Trevor. "Todos aceptamos el desafío del enmascarado"

"Hana no lo hizo" recordé su miedo el día que invocó a Seth.

"...En realidad, sí acepté su reto… El día que invoqué a Seth, le dije que ya no correría" apretó el moño de su uniforme. "Pero hay una diferencia entre no correr y pelear. Y gracias a ustedes pude dar ese paso" nos sonrió.

"Me alegro, Hana" le devolví la sonrisa. "Eres un miembro invaluable del equipo, no habríamos derrotado a la esfinge sin ti"

"Lo que me recuerda… Hana, hablemos sobre tu rol en el grupo"

"¿Mi rol?"

"Sí. De ahora en adelante, cuando sea que haya un posible enemigo, quiero que invoques a tu Persona lo más pronto posible y lo busques. Serás nuestro apoyo"

"¡Entendido!" Hana asintió.

"Nosotros dos seremos la fuerza de ataque principal. Hana nos ayudará cuando haga falta, pero en lo posible quiero que guarde sus energías"

"Me parece buena idea" junté los papeles de la mesa y los metí en una bolsa. "¿Entonces qué haremos de aquí en adelante? ¿Esperar a que salga algo nuevo?"

"Podríamos buscar por nuestra cuenta también" acotó Hana.

"Es lo que iba a decir" asintió Trevor. "El otro día enfrentamos a la dríade no por el enmascarado, sino porque era un peligro y punto.

"Si vamos por ahí…" recordé la noche que conocí a Air. "Entonces sé de un peligro que debemos enfrentar"

"¿Qué peligro?" inquirió Hana.

"Nos reuniremos en el parque a dos calles de mi casa, hoy en la noche"

"Me parece bien"

"No creo que mi hermano tenga problemas…"

"Entonces está decidido" sonó la campana del cambio de hora y regresamos a clases.

Hana y yo caminamos juntas de regreso a casa. Le expliqué mejor dónde estaba el parque y le dije que no se preocupara, pues no sería demasiado peligroso. Le prometí también que la invitaría a algo en el café por las molestias. Ella aceptó, alegre, y se marchó a su casa.

Por la noche, el parque parecía más ominoso que la vez que vi a Air. Había un aura diferente que Trevor no tardó en identificar. Hana ya había preparado a Seth tan pronto como llegamos al lugar. No tardó en reaccionar.

"Detecto varias señales…"

"¿Detectas a alguien más?"

"Una persona, sí" levantó la vista. "¿Una niña? Es pequeña… y se acerca al parque"

"Ha de ser la niña que dijiste" Trevor miró alrededor.

"¿Por qué sigue viniendo aquí…?" susurré. "Hana, ¿puedes decirme por dónde está la niña?"

Hana apuntó hacia el noreste, por lo que me apresuré en esa dirección. No me tomó mucho encontrarme con Air, quien caminaba casualmente hacia el parque, ignorando las bestias que la acechaban.

"¡Orianna! Es un gusto verte de nuevo" Air sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí.

Por puros modales, me detuve y estreché su mano. Se sentía más suave sin toda la arena en ella.

"¿Viniste a ver a tu psicóloga, Air?"

"Así es. Puedo hablar con ella sin problemas, pero aquí es el único lugar donde puedo verla."

"Muy bien. Ven conmigo, por favor. Tengo que ponerte a salvo."

"¿A salvo de quién? ¿De los Ghoul?" ladeó la cabeza, como si no me entendiera.

"Sí, de ellos."

"Muy bien, te sigo" hizo un saludo estilo militar, llevando su mano derecha a su frente.

Las dos caminamos de regreso hacia donde estaban mis amigos. No parecía que hubiesen cambiado las cosas. Trevor estaba sentado en el suelo, con otra lata de bebida energética en sus manos. ¿De dónde había sacado esa cosa?

"¿Así que ella es Air?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Así es, señor" Air se puso firme y repitió su saludo, como si hablara con un superior.

"Es una niña muy curiosa" Hana rió e intentó acercarse a Air, siendo detenida por el campo de Seth. "Oh, cierto…" parecía apenada por olvidarse la restricción de su propio Persona.

"Ellos son Hana y Trevor" indiqué.

"Un placer conocerlos a ambos" Air hizo una pequeña reverencia, que mis amigos repitieron.

"Air parece saber sobre nuestros Persona. Al ver a Kartikeya, la llamó mi 'guardián'."

"Interesante… ¿Pero cómo sabe ella?" preguntó Trevor.

Air abrió la boca para responder, pero Hana habló antes que ella.

"¡Las señales se acercan! ¡En guardia, chicos!"

Empuñamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos. Las sombras se movían a lo lejos. Trevor formó algo similar a una sonrisa desafiante e invocó a Siegfried para disparar una bola de fuego, incinerando a varios Ghoul en su camino. Por mi parte, invoqué a Kartikeya una vez los vi, haciéndola volar en medio de ellos y girar su alabarda para acabar con varios a la vez.

"¡Mabufu!" escuché el grito de Hana al tiempo que una barrera de hielo se generó en el suelo, lanzando por el aire a los Ghoul que tocaba.

Trevor y Hana parecían estar avanzando muy rápido en términos de ganar habilidades. Mientras tanto, yo seguía con mi relámpago clásico y los dos ataques de la alabarda. Me hacía sentir un poco celosa, pero no tenía sentido ponerse así. Debíamos luchar para proteger a Air, y aún sin tener una gran variedad de habilidades, seguía siendo suficiente para protegerla. Si podía proteger al menos a una niña pequeña, entonces no necesitaba nada más.

"¡Zio!" utilicé el hechizo una y otra vez, lanzando relámpagos por doquier.

Un Ghoul pudo evadir mis ataques y se acercó a mí, intentando golpearme con sus garras. No obstante, algo en mi cabeza se disparó, causando que, en el momento que levantó sus brazos, el tiempo se ralentizara lo suficiente para que yo saltara a un costado. Con esta ventana de ataque, lo golpeé con mi espada dos veces para hacerlo caer. Estuve por preguntarme qué había sido ese sentimiento hasta que se activó otra vez. Sólo que ahora, en lugar de evadir, lancé un contraataque y corté los brazos de mi agresor. Confiada, comandé a Kartikeya para que se levantara en el aire y se impulsara hacia el suelo, describiendo un arco ancho con su alabarda mientras se precipitaba, regresando a un buen número de Ghouls al infierno.

"¡Bien hecho, Orianna!" rió Air, sentada en uno de los pilares de hielo de Hana.

Sonreí con seguridad y volví a centrarme en los pocos enemigos que quedaban. Eran sólo tres. Medité sobre mi nueva habilidad, y cómo podría combinarla con la versatilidad de Kartikeya para sus ataques. Me dieron muchas ganas de probar algo muy precipitado, y como tenía a mis dos compañeros, las ganas me superaron. Hice que Kartikeya dirigiera su relámpago hacia mí, y aprovechando la aceleración, bloqueé el ataque con la parte plana de mi arma, haciendo que se condujese a través del filo. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo, pero nada peligroso. No obstante, sabía que la electricidad no duraría mucho, por lo que me lancé a atacar uno de los Ghoul. El corte de mi espada soltó una descarga de electricidad que lo fulminó en un sólo ataque. Aproveché el impulso que me quedaba y cargué contra el segundo, atravesándolo y partiéndolo en dos con un sólo movimiento. Me tomé un momento más y apunté mi última estocada, perforando el cráneo del Ghoul restante.

Kartikeya regresó a mí sin que se lo ordenara, chocándome con una onda de cansancio. Miré hacia mis dos amigos, Trevor parecía haber terminado hacía rato y Hana usaba los pilares de hielo para aplastar de lleno a los Ghoul. Una vez estuvieron todos muertos, nos reunimos. Me costaba un poco mantenerme en pie.

"Bueno, con eso se termina el problema de hoy" suspiró Hana.

"Me gustaría" acotó Trevor. "Pero no tiene mucho sentido que vengan aquí de nuevo."

"Tienes razón…" admití. "Nos falta saber el motivo. Además, eran muchísimos más que la otra vez."

"¡Hay otra señal más!" alertó Hana.

"¡Por allá!" Air señaló con el dedo hacia el este.

Efectivamente, algo más poderoso se acercaba a nosotros. Un esqueleto flotante, vestido con ropas negras, se aproximaba irradiando un aura verdosa.

"Con que… ustedes son los que destruyeron a mis Ghoul" su voz claramente venía desde él, a diferencia de nuestros enemigos anteriores, cuyas voces resonaban en nuestras cabezas.

"Lo somos, de hecho" Trevor empuñó su hacha. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Deseaba saber qué había sucedido con ellos. Me preguntaba por qué no habían regresado hace un par de días… Parece que si quiero que las cosas se hagan, tengo que intervenir yo mismo."

"No sé qué estás haciendo, pero seguramente es malo" intervine. "Y vamos a detenerte."

Quise invocar a Kartikeya, pero no pude lograrlo a la primera. Tuve que volverlo a intentar para que saliera, y aún cuando lo hice, sólo logré lanzar un Zio antes de que Kartikeya regresara a mí. Y para colmo, el esqueleto había evadido mi ataque.

"Qué precipitada… Soy Lich, un hechicero del inframundo. Únicamente busco una fuente de poder para seguir mis experimentos. Si me entregan a esa chica…" señaló a Air. "Los dejaré en paz."

"Me temo que no es una opción" Trevor suspiró. "Si te doy a la chica, ellas dos no dejarán de molestarme."

Trevor golpeó su hacha contra el suelo y corrió hacia Lich, logrando golpearlo a pesar de que este se moviera. Lich intentó defenderse lanzando una oleada de energía mágica, pero Siegfried la bloqueó sin mucho problema. No obstante, Trevor parecía haber sentido el golpe. Necesitábamos alguna forma de ganar ventaja en esa pelea.

"¡Ding dong!" exclamó Air, contenta. "¡Ya es hora de que venga ella!"

"¿Ella?" pregunté. "¿Quién es 'ella'?"

"¡Mi psicóloga, por supuesto!"

La energía de su afirmación se materializó un instante después, en la forma de esa energía azulada que todos invocábamos al llamar a nuestros Persona.

"¡Orianna!" Air me miró, levantando su brazo. "¡Te presento a mi psicóloga!"

En la mano derecha de Air se dibujó un pequeño número cinco, de la misma forma que el resto de nosotros.

" _¡Kohryuu!"_

Un majestuoso dragón amarillo, envuelto en niebla, emergió de lo profundo del alma de Air. Su presencia parecía iluminar el camino de la misma forma que Seth lo hacía, pero a la vez, su vista no era tan fuerte.

No obstante, parecía que la batalla se decantaba a nuestro favor.


	5. Bienvenidos al Velvet Room

Bienvenidos al Velvet Room

Fue interesante ver el cambio en la expresión de Lich: si bien no tenía rostro, se notaba el nerviosismo que ahora lo azotaba. Sonreí con confianza. Aún si no estaba en las mejores condiciones, todavía podía darle algo de pelea a Lich. Tomé mi cimitarra y me puse en guardia; Trevor y Hana hicieron lo mismo. Hana se concentró y se adelantó a lanzar un hechizo más, que me envolvió de una luz sanadora. Trevor reunió energía e invocó a Siegfried por un momento, el cual levantó su espada en el aire y renovó mis energías.

"Necesitas el empuje" Trevor sonrió y volvió a mirar a Lich.

"¡Rakunda!" tras el grito de Air, Kohryu rugió y Lich fue afectado por una oleada de energía, parecida a la que Siegfried había invocado sobre mí, pero dañina.

Me sentía mucho mejor que antes. Invoqué a Kartikeya y la envié para atacar a Lich; no obstante, este había visto venir mi ataque y se había movido al costado para esquivarlo. Esto le dio una oportunidad a Trevor: Siegfried se había posicionado justo en donde Lich no podía esquivar. A la orden de Trevor, su Persona propinó un corte certero a Lich a lo largo del hombro, cortando su túnica. Aproveché y me lancé también a atacar, sin Kartikeya respaldándome. Tenía que concentrarme y aprovechar cuanto poder me quedara; no podía gastarlo así como así. Atravesé el pecho de Lich y giré sobre mis talones para cortar sus costillas desde dentro. Fue un buen ataque, pero me había acercado demasiado a él.

"¡Gry!" Lich me apuntó con la mano y de un sólo ataque me mandó a volar.

Costó un poco, pero logré ponerme de pie de nuevo. Todavía no estaba derrotada. Miré a Trevor, todavía haciendo dúo con Siegfried para flanquear a Lich y atacarlo en sus puntos ciegos. Hana había lanzado un ataque de hielo, pero al ver que apenas molestaba a Lich, decidió centrarse más en curar a Trevor cuando su oponente lo dañaba. Air sólo le hacía porras a Trevor, hasta que su Persona se acercó a ella. Si no fuera porque las vi, no habría creído que hablaban entre ellas. Vi brillar los ojos de Kohryu y luego vi sonreír a Air. La pequeña concentró su energía y apuntó a Lich con un dedo.

"¡Garu!" Trevor se corrió justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por el tornado que se formó bajo los pies de Lich.

Todos observamos a Lich siendo levantado en el aire por el ataque de Air. Luego de un momento, el hechicero cayó al suelo. No hace falta decir que aprovechamos esa oportunidad para lanzar nuestro arsenal contra él. Corrí para golpearlo nuevamente con mi arma, y Air se unió también, acometiendo con sus cuchillos. Si bien no parecía fuerte, era increíblemente rápida, pudiendo atacar antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. Hana regresó a Seth y decidió atacar también de frente, golpeando unas cuantas veces a Lich con su bastón. Trevor dio el golpe de gracia con su hacha, haciendo su clásica decapitación una vez nuestro enemigo estaba de regreso en el suelo.

"Con eso se termina, creo" Trevor se limpió el sudor de la frente y estiró un poco los brazos.

"Creo que tengo algo de sueño…" Hana bostezó y se acercó a Air y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. "¡Muy bien hecho, Air!"

"Oye, Air" me acerqué a ella. "Antes te vi hablando con tu Per- con tu psicóloga. ¿De qué hablaban?"

"¿Con su Persona…?" Trevor parecía escéptico.

"Kohryu ve cosas a veces" afirmó. "Cosas como las fortalezas de los enemigos, o sus debilidades."

"¿Y la debilidad de Lich era el viento?" preguntó Hana.

"Así es. ¿Vieron qué rápido cayó?" Air lucía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

"Estoy celosa… Seth no puede ver esas cosas…"

"¡Pero Seth puede ver mucho más lejos que Kohryu!" el tono alegre de Air le levantaba los ánimos a cualquiera. "Eso es una gran fortaleza."

Sin darnos cuenta, Lich se había levantado, y preparaba un nuevo ataque.

"¡Mudo!" una onda de energía oscura se dirigió a Trevor.

Pero por desgracia para Lich, yo sí me había dado cuenta.

"¡Trevor!" tomé a mi amigo del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí, quitándolo del camino del hechizo.

Lich se preparó para invocar Mudo de nuevo, pero yo ya estaba en guardia. Invoqué a Kartikeya y descargué una onda de Zio sobre él, paralizándolo.

"Air, ¡ahora!"

Los ojos de Kohryu volvieron a brillar, y otra ráfaga de viento se formó bajo Lich, una vez más levantándolo en el aire de una forma bastante satisfactoria. Venganza por hacerme volar a mí, supongo. Pero no se iba a terminar ahí. Todavía nos quedaba un poco más.

" _¡Kartikeya!"_

Un nuevo Zio impactó de lleno al esqueleto, fulminándolo de una vez por todas. Kartikeya regresó a mí, esta vez sin dejarme exhausta. Trevor lucía… pasmado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"Hace un momento… ¿qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Eso que hiciste. Cuando me apartaste del camino; tus ojos eran… Muy diferentes."

"Bueno… no sé cómo explicar lo de los ojos" me reí. "Pero sí sé explicar el resto. Creo que Kartikeya aprendió una habilidad nueva. Parece que ya no pueden tomarme por sorpresa… Me doy cuenta de ello antes de que me golpeen. Lo descubrí hoy. Así pude salvarte."

"Sea cual sea esa habilidad, estoy muy agradecido por ella" Trevor sonrió.

"Entonces…" Hana nos llamó la atención. "¿Qué haremos con Air?"

"No lo sé…" miré a Air y le sonreí. "¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?"

"No lo sé" respondió. "Siempre vengo a este parque porque mi psicóloga quiere eliminar a Lich, pero ahora que nos ocupamos de él…"

Air fue interrumpida por su Persona, quien se manifestó sin que ella lo pidiera. Una vez más, esta se acercó a Air, y comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

"Kohryu dice que lo mejor para mí ahora será que me quede con ustedes" Air sonrió.

"¡Me parece perfecto!" se notaba que Hana le había tomado cariño a Air. "¿Vas a la escuela?"

"No, no voy" Air se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Y puedes moverte libremente al mediodía?" preguntó Trevor.

"Puedo hacerlo, sí."

"Entonces reúnete con nosotros detrás de la escuela New Leaves a las doce y media. ¿Sabes dónde queda ese lugar?"

"Sip. Detrás es donde están todas las plantas, ¿no?"

"Precisamente" afirmé.

"Entonces allí nos veremos" Air hizo un saludo militar. "Ahora debo volver a casa."

"¡Adiós, Air!" Hana le dio un fuerte abrazo y se despidió.

Observamos a Air perderse en la oscuridad de la noche antes de regresar a nuestros hogares. Esa noche no tuve sueños extraños.

A la mañana siguiente, Hana y yo encontramos a Trevor conversando con otro chico en la entrada de la escuela. Me sorprendió acordarme de él: había tenido clases con él en primer año, pero nunca habíamos hablado. No me acordaba ya su nombre, pero era un chico peculiar. Tenía el cabello corto anaranjado y llevaba lentes. Parecía llevar algo en su mochila aparte de libros. Nos acercamos a ellos, pero el otro chico se despidió y se fue antes de que pudiéramos hablarle.

"¿Se conocen?" inquirió Hana.

"Sí, fuimos al mismo conservatorio."

"¿Fuiste a un conservatorio?" me había picado también la curiosidad.

"Hace un par de años. ¿Dónde crees que aprendí a tocar la guitarra?"

"¿Qué instrumento toca ese chico?" lo estábamos bombardeando con preguntas antes de saludarlo siquiera.

"'Ese chico' se llama Matt," nos corrigió. "Y no toca ningún instrumento, sólo canta."

"No tiene pinta de que cante" bromeé. "¿Siguen siendo amigos? Nunca te vi con él hasta ahora."

"Realmente ya casi no hablamos, pero creo que empezaremos a hablar un poco más desde hoy."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Hana se veía realmente curiosa.

"Será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismas" Trevor trasteó un poco con su celular y nos lo mostró.

En la pantalla aparecía una serie de comentarios en un foro. El primero preguntaba si había gente que hubiese soñado con el enmascarado, y si lo habían hecho, pedía que contaran lo que el enmascarado les había dicho. Varias publicaciones decían que sí, y describían el sueño de la misma manera que nosotros lo habíamos experimentado, pero ninguno había aceptado enfrentarse a la Adversidad. Luego, el comentador original dio un número de teléfono y pidió que enviaran un mensaje a ese número si llegaban a aceptar la propuesta.

"¿Quién puso esto?" tenía mis sospechas, pero quería escucharlo.

"Yo lo hice" Trevor se cruzó de brazos. "Si vamos a enfrentar a la Adversidad, entonces necesitamos todo el poder que podamos."

"Me alivia saber que no estamos solos…" Hana suspiró.

"Y sobre Matt… Él vio mi publicación e iba a registrar el número, pero se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenía. A mi nombre."

"¿Y de qué te vino a hablar?"

"Él es otro de los que recibió el llamado pero no aceptó. Dijo que aún está algo inseguro de cómo proceder. Nos pusimos un poco al día y… bueno, ahí llegaron ustedes."

"Si tenemos un posible aliado, me parece perfecto" sonreí y comencé a adelantarme hacia la escuela. "Ahora vamos, antes de que suene la campana."

Trevor y Hana asintieron y me siguieron. Las clases de ese día fueron extra aburridas. A la hora del almuerzo, no nos sorprendió descubrir que Air ya nos estaba esperando allí, sentada en uno de los bancos con su propio almuerzo preparado. Nos sentamos y comimos sin decir una palabra.

"Muy bien" decidí ser la que rompiera el placentero silencio. "Informe de la situación."

"¿Quién murió y te hizo reina?" preguntó Trevor.

"¡Esto es un golpe de estado!" exclamé dramáticamente mientras golpeaba mi puño contra la mesa.

"No necesitas ser tan efusiva…" se quejó Hana, apenas logrando salvar su vaso de un horrible destino.

"Bien, bien…" masculló el pelirrojo. "Lich fue eliminado ayer, y con él supongo que también cayó armada de Ghouls que atacaba el parque. Por el momento no tenemos ninguna pista más. ¿Ideas?"

"¡Yo tengo una!" Air lucía bastante emocionada por participar.

"Cuenta" terminé lo último que quedaba de mis fideos.

"¡Podríamos hablar con los demonios!"

"Tengo dos dudas muy grandes sobre eso" intenté no sonar escéptica, pero no me salió.

"¿Y esperas que los demonios nos respondan con algo que no sea '¡muere!'?" Trevor usó un tono muy similar al mío, pero más brusco.

"Como tenemos nuestros Persona, entonces sí responderán" Air parecía tan segura de sí misma que no tenía ganas de cuestionarla mucho.

"¿Y de qué nos serviría eso?" Hana me quitó las palabras de la boca.

"Podríamos conseguir cosas útiles. O nos podrían contar cosas de otros demonios. ¡O incluso cartas para el Comedor!"

"Espera, regresa un poco" me había perdido. "¿Cartas? ¿Comedor?"

"¡Así es! ¿Nunca han estado en el Comedor?"

"No… no sé a qué te refieres, Air" Hana estaba igual de confundida que yo.

"Los llevaré después de la escuela, entonces" Air sonrió y devoró el último sándwich que le quedaba.

"Si de verdad podemos hablar con los demonios, podríamos obtener muchísima información de ellos" admitió Trevor. "Otros demonios que azoten la ciudad; o incluso información sobre el enmascarado."

Todos nos dimos cuenta de repente de la poca atención que habíamos puesto en descubrir la identidad del enmascarado. O sus motivos. O cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Sólo teníamos la vaga idea de que era su culpa que hubiésemos despertado a nuestros Persona. Y que era su culpa que los demonios nos atacaran. Pero seguíamos sin saber nada sobre la Adversidad, o cómo se relacionaba con el enmascarado y con nosotros.

"¡Los esperaré aquí cuando terminen sus clases!" Air, con su tono siempre alegre, rompió el aire de amargura. "Y los llevaré hacia el Comedor."

Y como prometió, la pequeña estaba allí. Los tres la acompañamos al centro comercial cercano. Trevor expresó sus dudas sobre ese viaje, pero Air le aseguró que el Comedor estaba por allí. Luego de subir un par de escaleras y dirigirnos a una sección muy sospechosa y alejada, divisamos una puerta azulada, muy elegante, que probablemente le habría llamado la atención a cualquiera; mas nadie parecía notarla aparte de nosotros. Air me invitó a abrir la puerta, diciendo que yo debía tener el honor de entrar primero ya que era la "líder". Me sentí muy halagada por su comentario, aunque algo avergonzada también. Giré el picaporte y abrí la puerta lentamente. Una luz brillante nos envolvió.

" _Bienvenidos al Velvet Room"_

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba sentada en un extremo de una larga mesa, en un cuarto tapizado de azul por todas partes. Del otro lado, a la cabecera, se sentaba un delgado hombre de traje, casi calvo, con una larga nariz y ojos saltones. El respaldo de su silla era más alto que él por casi dos cabezas. Junto a él, de pie, un pálido joven de rasgos delicados y cabello rubio platinado sostenía lo que parecía una carpeta con tapa de cuero. Noté que el joven iba vestido como un mesero de un restaurante de alta categoría. El hombre de larga nariz estaba muy centrado en mí.

"Mi nombre es Igor… Estoy encantado de conocerlos" el hombre sonrió; tenía los dientes perfectamente blancos y una sonrisa ancha. "Este lugar existe entre el sueño y la realidad, la mente y la materia…"

Una música calmante sonaba en el cuarto, pero no podía identificar su fuente. Es más, no podía apartar mi mirada del hombre frente a mí.

"Ahora… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Nunca te había visto en este lugar…"

"Soy… Soy Orianna McKenzie" me presenté, manteniendo el tono más formal que mi mente me permitía en ese momento.

"Señorita McKenzie… Parece que tienes un destino intrigante. Tú y aquellos que te acompañan" noté en ese momento que había una baraja de cartas frente a Igor. "Ahora veamos…" Igor dio vuelta la primera carta. "La Estrella" lo vi sonreír. "La esperanza es una poderosa arma, señorita McKenzie. Pero armada sólo con esperanza no podrás enfrentar del todo a la Adversidad que se avecina… Y ahí es donde entro yo."

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo sabía él sobre la Adversidad?

"¡Ah! He olvidado presentarte a mi asistente. Este es Vincent. Es un residente de este lugar, como yo."

"Mi nombre es Vincent" el joven se había acercado a mí. "La acompañaré durante su travesía, señorita McKenzie."

Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó. Estaba tan concentrada en la conversación con Igor que no noté a Hana acercándose a mí. Me puse rápidamente de pie y me disculpé.

"Um… Disculpe, Igor" me dirigí de nuevo a mi anfitrión. "¿Qué se puede hacer en este lugar?"

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías" rió. "Aquí puedes crear Persona nuevos y adoptarlos como tuyos, siempre que seas compatible con ellos."

"¿'Crear' nuevos Persona?" Pensé que los hacíamos en nuestra alma o algo así."

"Si me permite interrumpir…" intervino Vincent. "Los Persona que ustedes poseen actualmente son únicos. A diferencia de otros Persona que puedan tomar aquí, sus Persona actuales seguirán creciendo con ustedes, e incluso podrían transformarse si se dan las circunstancias correctas."

"¿Y qué necesito para crear otros Persona?"

"Cartas, principalmente. Pero como muestra de buena fe, les regalaré sus primeras cartas."

"Vaya, eso es inesperado" solté una pequeña risa. "Muchas gracias, Vincent."

"El placer es mío, señorita."

Vincent se estaba poniendo algo… "coqueteante", si esa palabra siquiera existe. Decidí alejarme lo antes posible, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Trevor se acercó a Vincent. Ahí noté que, mientras yo estaba sentada de lo más cómoda, mis amigos estaban parados detrás de mí.

"¿Qué Persona podemos crear aquí?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Déjeme revisar, señor Evans" el mesero revisó su carpeta, que de cerca parecía un menú muy elegante. "Tienen cuatro Persona para crear, con su fuerza actual. Oh, y creo que los conocerán" una sonrisa se asomó a los labios del joven. "Tengu, Esfinge, Dríade y Lich son sus opciones."

Todos estábamos visiblemente incómodos al escuchar esos nombres, incluso Air.

"¿Desean crearlos? Tengo suficientes cartas para hacerlos a todos, si gustan."

Tenía mis dudas sobre si era buena idea invocar a esos tipos o no. Vincent notó mi expresión.

"Oh, no se preocupen" sonrió. "Estos Persona les serán enteramente fieles. No intentarán matarlos ni nada…" el tono de Vincent decayó un poco, como si hubiese surgido un amargo recuerdo. Luego sacudió la cabeza. "Volveré a preguntar: ¿desean que cree estos Persona para ustedes?"

"¿Y sólo los tomamos así como así?" Trevor seguía inseguro. "¿Qué nos impide tener cientos de Persona a nuestro comando?"

"Dos cosas" Vincent respondió con la rapidez de alguien que ha oído la misma pregunta cientos de veces. "La primera: la cantidad de Persona que alguien puede mantener en su poder es directamente proporcional a la fuerza espiritual del usuario. En su poder actual, cada uno de ustedes puede mantener dos Persona…" el joven nos examinó. "Pero están cerca de poseer tres."

"¿Y lo segundo?"

"Los Persona poseen diferentes Órdenes. Cada usuario es compatible con casi todos los Órdenes, incluso siendo altamente compatible con algunos, pero es incompatible con otros. Esa es una restricción."

"¿Cuántos Órdenes existen y cómo sabemos de ellos?" Hana también tenía mucha curiosidad.

"Actualmente existen veintidós Órdenes principales, pero seguramente hayan Órdenes especiales de los que yo no sea consciente. Y por ustedes mismos, únicamente pueden saber sus Órdenes principales. El resto puedo decirles yo."

"Déjame adivinar…" Trevor había estado meditando las palabras de Vincent. "Los números que aparecen cuando invocamos a nuestros Persona responden a un Orden, ¿no es así?"

"Exactamente, señor Evans. Muy astuto de su parte" Vincent se notaba complacido. "Cada Orden posee un número y un nombre. Por ejemplo, la señorita McKenzie posee el número diecisiete, La Estrella."

"¿Tarot?" Hana reconoció muy rápidamente la referencia. "O sea que Trevor es… ¿La Fuerza? Y yo… La Luna…"

"¿Y yo qué soy?" Air tiró del vestido de Hana para llamar su atención.

"Tu número es el cinco, así que tú eres… El Sumo Sacerdote."

"Antes mencionaste incompatibilidades" miré a Vincent. "¿Quiénes serían compatibles o incompatibles con los Persona que vas a invocar?"

"Bueno… Por ejemplo, el Orden de Tengu es El Ermitaño. Si bien el señor Evans no podría dominarlo, la señorita… ¿Haas?" el discurso fluido de Vincent fue interrumpido. "Olviden eso. La señorita Air sería la más compatible con dicho Orden."

¿Haas? ¿Air era la 'señorita Haas'? Trevor interrumpió mis pensamientos una vez más.

"¿Y el resto?"

"Déjeme revisar... Esfinge es de La Emperatriz, por lo que la señorita McKenzie sería la más adecuada" volteó la página. "Dríade, siendo de La Sacerdotisa, es compatible con la señorita Shintaku. Y… Lich, con La Muerte como su Orden, sería perfecto para el señor Evans."

"¿Por qué somos compatibles con estos Órdenes?" Hana sonaba un tanto preocupada.

"Los Órdenes son así por sus personalidades. En tarot, los Arcanos representan diferentes aspectos de cada humano. Si estos aspectos son dominantes, ustedes serán compatibles con ese Orden. Si estos aspectos son débiles, o incluso inexistentes… Pues no podrán utilizar estos Persona. Es tan simple como eso."

"Entiendo… Gracias" Hana dio un paso atrás.

"Comenzaré con la creación" Vincent se acercó a la mesa e hizo aparecer una bandeja con tapa.

El mesero levantó la tapa y puso cuatro pilas de cartas en la bandeja. Luego, volvió a poner la tapa y la acercó a Igor. El hombre recitó unas palabras y un aura extraña se formó a su alrededor. Era como la invocación de un centenar de Personas a la vez. Una vez el aura cedió, Vincent acercó la bandeja hacia nosotros y removió la tapa. Sobre la bandeja había ahora cuatro cartas, con imágenes diversas de un lado y una mariposa del otro. Las imágenes mostraban al Persona y el número de su Orden.

"Muchas gracias, Vincent" tomé las cartas y las repartí. "Creo que hemos terminado aquí por ahora. Volveremos pronto."

"Eso espero" dijo Igor mientras se despedía con la mano.

Di media vuelta y volví a abrir la puerta azul. Nuevamente, el resplandor nos envolvió y nos envió de regreso al centro comercial. Decidimos marcharnos del edificio y buscar algún lugar donde pudiésemos probar nuestros nuevos Persona. Al salir, notamos que un nuevo peligro se cernía sobre nosotros. Air parecía haber encontrado algo peculiar.

"¿...sienten eso?"

Kartikeya una vez más me protegió, avisándome con tiempo que una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia mí. Pude esquivarla sin problema, pero una nueva bola de fuego le dio directo a Trevor.

Extrañamente, no le hizo casi nada.

"Un ataque así… qué débil" se burló.

Acto seguido, todos comenzamos a buscar la fuente del ataque. Había mucha gente alrededor, por lo que Hana no podía invocar a Seth en ese momento. Tuve que indicarle también a Air que no llamara a Kohryu a ese lugar. Por suerte, no nos hizo falta.

"¡Miren eso!"

Una persona gritó desde una de las ventanas, señalando una multitud de pequeños trasgos con cabezas prendidas fuego.

"Son muchísimos... " Hana lucía preocupada.

"Y justo ayer enfrentamos a otra horda. ¿No pueden darnos un descanso?" me quejé.

"No hay tiempo para quejas, ¡vamos!" ordenó Trevor, y todos nos dirigimos al patio.

No obstante, pronto descubrimos que no teníamos ni siquiera nuestras armas. Nos quedaba invocar a nuestros Persona y arriesgarnos a que la gente nos viera, pero antes de eso, escuchamos una voz a lo lejos.

" _¡Malaques!"_

En el cielo, un ser humanoide de cabello largo y con armadura dorada cubriéndolo del torso para arriba levantó un brazo en el aire y lo bajó de golpe, invocando un torrente de agua gigantesco que erradicó a todos los trasgos de un solo ataque.

"¿¡Pero qué…!?" Trevor estaba pasmado ante esa demostración de poder.

La criatura aterrizó lentamente y caminó hacia nosotros con paso lento. Nos pusimos en posición de combate, pues no parecía traer buenas intenciones.

Parecía una buena oportunidad para probar nuestros nuevos Persona.


	6. A la luz

A la luz

Si ese sujeto había eliminado a tantos enemigos de un solo golpe, entonces iba a darnos bastante pelea.

"Air, necesito de tus potenciaciones."

"¡A la orden!"

Pero cuando Air se preparaba para invocar a su Persona, el enemigo saltó en el aire y se marchó.

"...¿Qué carajo fue eso?" pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero al menos se marchó." comentó Trevor mientras relajaba su postura.

"Chicos, no quiero alarmarlos, pero…" Hana señaló atrás de nosotros. "Creo que nos están viendo."

Me di la vuelta y vi a casi una docena de gente grabando todo con sus celulares. Me pregunté qué partes de eso habían grabado, si vieron todo o sólo a nosotros a punto de enfrentar al enemigo. De todas formas, los noticieros iban a tener mucho de qué hablar… si es que no ocultaban ese incidente también.

"Creo que hemos terminado… mejor nos dispersamos por hoy." Trevor lucía un tanto preocupado.

"Será lo mejor…" Hana estaba nerviosa también. "Nos veremos mañana, chicos."

"¡Nos vemos!" Air era la única que parecía tranquila por todo esto. Aunque siendo honestos, Air nunca estaba preocupada.

Me despedí de mis amigos y regresé a mi casa. Al volver, Marissa no había llegado aún. Parece que estar en el Velvet Room no consumió nada de tiempo. Me tiré en el sillón del comedor y prendí la televisión, puesto que quería esperar a Marissa antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Estaban hablando de lo de hoy. Y nos mostraron a todos, aunque con nuestras caras censuradas. Pero toda la atención se la llevaba el ser que apareció y envió a los demonios al olvido. "¿Quién era? ¿De dónde había salido?" Esas eran las preguntas que hacía el noticiero. "¿Quiénes eran los adolescentes que intentaron enfrentarlo?" Era otra incógnita que aparecía.

Y mientras mostraban a mis amigos, Marissa entró y vio la televisión. Ambas nos quedamos congeladas en el momento. Marissa viéndome en postura de combate, y yo intentando pensar cómo explicarle la situación. Pero ya era muy tarde para dar excusas.

"Prometí… prometí que te contaría todo, ¿verdad?"

Mi hermana me miró y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. Tras eso, tomó asiento mientras yo me ponía de pie.

"Quiero que… que no te asustes mucho por lo que vas a ver."

"Depende de qué sea, Orianna."

Ugh. Odio cuando me llama "Orianna" en lugar de "Ori". Se notaba que estaba siendo seria.

"Bien… aquí voy. _¡Persona!_ "

Kartikeya apareció a mi llamado, sorprendiendo a Marissa. A pesar de su temor, decidió extender la mano hacia mi ángel y acariciar una de sus alas.

"Orianna… ¿qué es esto?"

"Esto.." recordé las primeras palabras que escuché. "Ella soy yo. Y yo soy ella."

"Es un ángel…" estaba maravillada.

"Es Kartikeya, la lancera estelar" sonreí. La verdad es que yo le había inventado el título y sólo esperaba una oportunidad de usarlo.

"Y tus amigos… ¿también pueden hacer esto?"

"Sí, ellos también. Trevor y yo nos hicimos amigos por eso. Y Hana dudaba, pero al ver que yo también lo hice, se armó de valor."

"¿Y quién es la chica que está ahí? La de pelo celeste."

"Es… es Air. Es algo complicado."

"Entiendo…" Marissa se desplomó en el sofá. "Creo que necesitaré un rato para procesar todo esto…"

"Sólo una cosa más. El tiroteo…"

"Déjame adivinar" me sonrió. "No fue un tiroteo, sino otra cosa. Y fue cuando usaron estos… ángeles."

"Persona. Se llaman… Persona. O al menos eso me ha dicho la doctora Paz."

"¿La doctora Paz también está implicada?"

"Sí. Sabe muchísimo sobre los Persona, y dijo que antes podía invocar uno… pero lo perdió."

Mi hermana se recostó completamente y miró hacia el techo algunos segundos. Iba a hablarle, pero mi celular sonó. Era Hana.

"Orianna… ¿estás viendo las noticias?"

"Sí, las estoy viendo. ¿Tu hermano lo vio?"

"Lo vio… y quiere vernos a todos. Está muy alterado."

"¿A todos? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, dice que quiere hablarnos."

"Entiendo, voy para allá."

"Hazlo. Ya llamé a Trevor y viene también… Sólo falta Air."

"No te preocupes, sé que la encontraremos de una forma u otra."

Me despedí de Marissa, avisándole que debía atender un asunto, y salí a buscar a Air. Y curiosamente, al salir de mi casa me topé con ella. Estaba mirando abejas en un panal cerca de ahí, sumamente interesada en todo lo que sucedía. Me acerqué a ella y le expliqué el tema de Hana, y accedió a acompañarme a su casa. Al llegar al lugar, Trevor ya se encontraba allí. ¿Cómo hacía para estar en todos lados antes de tiempo?

"Me alegro que pudiesen venir…" Hana parecía preocupada. "Mi hermano no luce nada bien… y quiere hablar con nosotros."

"No lo hagamos esperar." ordenó Trevor.

Todos entramos y nos sentamos en el comedor. La casa era muy bonita, tenía adornos por todos lados y algunas pinturas tradicionales japonesas. Tenían una mesa baja también. Parecía que los padres de Hana querían mantener las tradiciones de su país. Hana nos sirvió algo de té y galletas y su hermano bajó a recibirnos.

"Creo que no me presenté bien la primera vez que nos vimos" recordé cuando fue a ver a Hana al hospital. "Soy Shinyuu Shintaku, aunque ya te lo había dicho a ti" me miró. "Bien… iré directo al grano."

Shinyuu dio un paso atrás y se puso en medio de la sala.

" _¡Persona!_ "

Una enorme cantidad de energía, casi tanta como la que invocábamos los cuatro a la vez, rodeó a Shinyuu mientras el número diecinueve aparecía en su mejilla derecha. Detrás de Shinyuu, un pájaro dorado rodeado de fuego se había materializado.

"Él es… Horus." Shinyuu suspiró. "Es una gran parte de mí que he intentado olvidar… pero no parece que pueda mantenerlo oculto más tiempo."

"Shin… ¿por qué nunca dijiste-?"

"¡Ya no quería saber nada sobre esto!" espetó. "Quería olvidar este horror… el horror que sentí en el **Juego**."

"¿Cuándo lo despertaste?" Trevor no lucía sorprendido en lo absoluto.

"Hace unos cuatro años. Sucedieron muchas cosas… No quiero hablar de eso ahora."

"Pero conociste a más usuarios, ¿me equivoco?"

"Así es. Conocí a muchos de ellos. Pero sólo dos sobrevivieron, y no conozco su paradero ahora."

"¿Podría una de ellas ser una doctora llamada Helena?" pregunté. Me comía la curiosidad.

"No lo sé… nos referíamos unos a otros por apodos. ¿Cómo es ella?"

"Tiene el cabello magenta y los ojos púrpura, siempre luce como que no ha dormido en días."

Shin se tomó un momento para recordar… pero terminó por negar con la cabeza.

"No me suena… Espero haya conseguido su Persona en circunstancias menos mórbidas."

"Yo también lo espero…" suspiré. Me preocupaba el bienestar de la doctora.

"Entonces… ¿qué quería decirnos, señor Shintaku?" era la primera vez que Air hablaba desde que llegamos.

"Quiero advertirles. El Persona es un poder maldito. No ha hecho más que traer destrucción… Por más que Zero Cuarto nos dijera que habíamos salvado al mundo… Sé que no hicimos nada más que sobrevivir al infierno."

"Shin…"

"¿Es para esto para lo que nos llamaste?" Trevor no lucía contento. "¿Para ponerte a llorar?"

"Trevor, no creo que-"

"Conozco la naturaleza de mi poder" me interrumpió. "Sé mejor que nadie que este poder no es para proteger…" había un deje de amargura en su voz. "Sé mejor que nadie las desgracias que este poder puede traernos."

Trevor respiró hondo e invocó a su Persona sin decir una palabra.

"Pero ahora mismo, no importa cuánto odie este poder. Hay mayores cosas de las que preocuparme que por mí mismo. Hay algo que puedo hacer aún… No importa si debo recurrir a Él."

Las palabras de Trevor estaban llenas de determinación. Pude notar que, al igual que Shinyuu, Trevor había perdido algo antes. Pero parecía… que también poseía su poder antes del incidente en la escuela.

Claro, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?

"¡Trevor!" exclamé. "¡Nos has estado ocultando algo!"

"¿Qué?" el pelirrojo me miró, incrédulo.

"Ahora mismo dijiste que odias tu poder. Dijiste cuánto sabías de él. Y antes… En el hospital. No dijiste nada sobre caer inconsciente. Porque no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?" lo miré a los ojos. "Tu fuerza, tus habilidades, tu dominio de él… No era la primera vez que invocabas a tu Persona. Ya lo habías hecho antes."

Trevor suspiró y me miró fijamente. Sabía que no podía seguir mintiéndome. Si yo iba a sincerarme con Marissa, él tenía que ser sincero conmigo.

"Así es" admitió. "No es la primera vez que he despertado un Persona. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Siegfried no es el mismo Persona que invoqué. No sé quién fue el que apareció la primera vez."

"Una evolución de Persona no es nada extraño" Shin habló por primera vez desde que Trevor lo calló. "Horus… es la tercera forma de mi Persona."

"La doctora me dijo lo mismo sobre los cambios en los Persona." agregué.

"¿Creen que mi Persona evolucionó?"

"No descartaría la posibilidad. ¿No te dijo nada la doctora?" necesitábamos ver si Trevor había sufrido un cambio.

"No consulté con ella. Le dije que estaba todo bien conmigo."

"La próxima vez entonces."

"Bien…" Trevor se volteó a mirar a Shinyuu. "¿Eso era todo?"

"Sí, eso era todo. Ya pueden irse si gustan. Yo… tengo que pensar un poco."

Dicho eso, Shinyuu se retiró a su habitación. Nosotros nos quedamos conversando por un rato más, pero pronto nos retiramos todos a nuestras casas. De camino, Trevor me mostró su celular, con varios mensajes nuevos. Uno era de Matt, pero no reconocí a los otros tres.

"Todos vieron el reportaje y quieren pelear de nuestro lado, incluso Matt. Ya estuve hablando con un chico, un tal Christopher. También va a nuestra escuela" volvió guardar su teléfono. "Hablaré con ellos hoy y veré si mañana podemos probar sus habilidades. ¿Te apuntas?"

"Claro, no tengo mucho que hacer después de clases. No estoy en ningún club, después de todo."

Consideré brevemente unirme a un club. Pero a menos que existiese un "club de eliminación de demonios", no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de sus actividades. Y ese pensamiento me dio una idea muy, muy estúpida.

"Trevor" llamé su atención. "¿Qué te parece crear un club de exterminación de demonios? Podríamos tener una sigla cool y todo."

Trevor me miró como si esa fuese la idea más estúpida que había oído en su vida.

"Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en mi vida."

"¿No la vas a considerar al menos?"

"No. ¿De qué crees que nos serviría hacer algo así?"

"¿Quizás podríamos ser un poco más transparentes con nuestras actividades?"

"¿Con qué objeto? No es como si le mintiéramos al gobierno."

"Sólo digo… Pero como prefieras."

Nos despedimos y regresé a mi casa. Una vez allí, hablé con Marissa y le conté todo lo que había sucedido desde ese primer día en que invoqué a Kartikeya. Escuchó todo con atención y no hizo ninguna pregunta; le conté desde la pelea con Tengu hasta el encuentro con la criatura en la noche de la Dríade y cómo conocimos a Igor y Vincent. También le dije sobre los sueños, el llamado de Trevor y las respuestas que había recibido.

"Parece que… tienen una misión muy importante. Aunque dudo del enmascarado, no creo que alguien podría dar un poder así tan a la ligera…" se puso de pie y me abrazó. "Pero confío plenamente en ti, Ori. Sé que harás lo correcto con este poder."

"Gracias… Espero hacer lo correcto, también."

Por ese día no hubo más eventos. El siguiente día, me junté con Trevor en el parque cerca de la escuela para "entrevistar" a los recién llegados. Junto a Matt, otras tres personas habían acudido: dos estudiantes y un tipo de unos veinte años.

"Yo soy Trevor, soy quien escribió el mensaje." se presentó mi compañero. "Ella es Orianna, y despertó su Persona el día del primer ataque, por lo que es su superior y deberán escucharla cuando les de consejos."

A pesar de que sonara tan oficial, yo no estaba demasiado entrenada. Hana incluso era más habilidosa con su Persona que yo. Pero al menos yo llevaba más tiempo en eso que ella.

"Yo soy Matt Andrews" Matt se acomodó los lentes. "Aún no he despertado a mi Persona."

"No se preocupen por eso" comentó Trevor. "Hoy les enseñaremos a hacerlo, después de todo."

"Me llamo Christopher" respondió el estudiante. "Es un placer conocerlos."

"Soy Jill Dune" la otra estudiante hablaba con calma y cortesía. "Encantada."

"Mi nombre es Zachary. Zachary Hermit" el sujeto restante parecía agradable.

"Muy bien, ahora... " Trevor dio un paso atrás. "Orianna, explícales cómo invocar a su Persona."

"¿Por qué yo? Tú los llamaste."

"Por eso mismo. Yo los reuní, ahora tú dales la primera lección."

"Está bien…" miré a mis aprendices. "Primero deben tener en mente las bases de un Persona. Ellos son ustedes. Ustedes son ellos. Si miran dentro de sí mismos, de sus almas, podrán sentir la presencia de su Persona" apoyé una mano en mi pecho y cerré los ojos. "Concéntrense. Sientan a su Persona latiendo en su interior" podía sentir a Kartikeya ardiendo dentro de mí mientras hablaba. "¿Pueden verlo? Si es así, llámenlo."

" _¡Persona!_ "

Christopher fue el primero en gritar. El aura alrededor de él se concentró y dio forma a una bestia humanoide, con cabeza de león, manos de cabra y dragón, y cola de serpiente. Su marca no era visible. El chico sonrió y miró alrededor, maravillándose con la bestia. Christopher se le acercó y tocó su frente, acariciándola con suavidad.

"Ya veo… tú eres yo, ¿eh? Entonces me aseguraré de darte un buen uso."

La criatura soltó un rugido y desapareció. Al ver lo sucedido, la chica decidió concentrarse también, e invocó a su Persona de forma más calmada que Christopher, pero enérgica aún así. A su llamado acudió un ser enorme, blanco por delante y rojo por detrás, con una estrella dibujada en la frente.

"Shiki-Ouji… Tú eres yo."

La chica tampoco tenía una marca visible. Era extraño que todos nosotros tuviésemos nuestras marcas en lugares altamente visibles. Bueno, excepto Trevor. Pero él parecía propenso a perder las mangas.

"Yo también puedo…" el tipo mayor respiró hondo y se concentró. "Te veo… te siento… estás ahí… Ven a mí… ¡Moh Shuvuu!"

Otro ángel acudió a la llamada de Zachary. Esta llevaba ropas rojas, parecidas a un abrigo de nieve, y su cabello era color violeta. El hombre se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro; ella parecía muy contenta.

No pude evitar pensar en las implicaciones de ponerte cariñoso con tu propio Persona.

"Tu turno, Matt" dijo Chris mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

"Allá voy…" Matt se concentró e inspiró hondo, pude ver que estaba poniendo toda su mente en ubicar a su Persona.

Pero eso también significaba que le estaba costando hacerlo.

"Matt…" Trevor iba a decir algo más, pero decidió callarse.

Luego de un rato en que las sonrisas de todos se desvanecieron, Matt dejó de intentar llamar a su Persona. Chris de nuevo le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

"Tranquilo, no lo fuerces."

"Chris tiene razón" me acerqué a él. "Dale algo de tiempo, te veo un poco nervioso."

"Deberías ir a casa a descansar por ahora" Trevor, sorpresivamente, le habló a Matt con suavidad. "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Ni Trevor, ni yo, ni los demás presentes sabíamos que nuestro tiempo estaba muy cerca de terminarse. No contábamos con que, aparte de los usuarios Persona que combatíamos la Adversidad, habían usuarios que deseaban traerla sobre el mundo. No contábamos con que el poder que habíamos obtenido podía usarse tanto para el bien como para el mal. No contábamos con que una guerra de fuerzas sobrenaturales estaba a punto de desatarse sobre Sunset Valley.

No contábamos con Gina Zeltenni.


	7. Nuevo Amanecer

Nuevo Amanecer

La mejor habilidad de Kartikeya hasta el momento evitó que un virote de ballesta se incrustara en mi nuca. Quien sea que lo hubiese disparado, tenía muy buena puntería para darle a algo tan pequeño. Sin decir una palabra, Kartikeya ya se había formado detrás de mí. Estaba ganando muy buen control de ella. Eso, o la concentración de antes me había puesto muy en sincronía con ella.

Un segundo virote fue lanzado en mi dirección, pero Kartikeya lo detuvo con su alabarda. Pensé por un momento en cómo debía verme, evadiendo un disparo sin haberlo visto antes y parando otro con mi Persona sin pronunciar una palabra.

Carajo que debía verme cool.

"¿Vas a seguir gastando mi tiempo o vas a salir a pelear?" grité en la dirección que vinieron los virotes. Trevor ya había invocado a su Persona. "No tengo todo el día."

Desde el tejado de una pequeña tienda vi a una figura saltar en el aire… y aterrizar a unos quince metros de nosotros. El hombre era un sujeto alto, vestido como un soldado, con una ballesta bastante elegante. Tenía el pelo negro largo, casi hasta los hombros, y barba poblada. Desde detrás de su gorro se asomaba una mirada inquietante, con unos ojos celestes que por un segundo creí reconocer.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Trevor.

"Soy sólo un mensajero" aseguró el hombre, guardando su ballesta. "El mensaje iba dirigido a la señorita de blanco."

"Lamento interrumpir tu correo" respondí, cargada de sarcasmo.

"Quizás podrías expresarlo por otros medios" Zachary se había acercado a él, y fue entonces cuando noté las cosas que llevaba colgadas al cinturón. Era un policía de civil. "Los ataques de ese tipo no son tolerados en esta ciudad."

El hombre miró a Zachary por un momento con esos ojos vacíos, y luego centró su mirada en mí. No parecía ser capaz de cambiar de expresión. Levantó una mano en el aire y articuló algo que no llegué a oír.

Pero Kartikeya escuchó perfectamente, y me recomendó saltar hacia atrás.

Justo a tiempo, puesto que varias sombras se habían lanzado a atacarme a la vez, juntándose una vez fallaron su objetivo. Eran todas iguales, eran copias del mismo molde. Me pregunté qué clase de demonio o Persona era ese, y si era un Persona, cuánta habilidad tendría ese sujeto con él. Justo entonces caí en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuánta gente más tenía ese poder sin haberse hecho notar. Cuánta gente más había en la ciudad con más conocimiento que nosotros, libres de hacer lo que se les diera la gana con su nuevo poder.

"No recomiendo intentar eso de nuevo" amenacé, Kartikeya apuntando su alabarda hacia su garganta. "Somos seis contra uno" mentí, no tenía por qué saber que Matt no podía invocar a su Persona aún.

El hombre me miró fijamente y se decidió a hablar.

"Mi jefe quería enviar un mensaje a la líder del Nuevo Amanecer" lo miré, confundida, preguntándome a qué se refería. "Debía ser un recordatorio de que no intentaran luchar contra la Adversidad."

Al oír sus palabras, Trevor y yo sentimos un escalofrío. ¿Quién era su jefe? ¿Por qué quería traer la Adversidad a nosotros?

"¿Quién es la líder del Nuevo Amanecer?" preguntó Trevor.

"La señorita de blanco, ¿no lo he dicho ya?"

Trevor me miró, y creo que en su mirada me preguntaba si había creado el estúpido club que mencioné.

"Nuevo Amanecer es como ciertas… partes interesadas han llegado a llamarlos" continuó, quizás notando la duda en mis ojos y los de Trevor. "Y también creen que la señorita de blanco es su líder."

Era la segunda vez en dos días que se referían a mí como la líder. Lo cual era extraño, puesto que Trevor era el más poderoso del grupo. Por otro lado, era muy extraño que estuviese confesando tanto. El hombre siguió mirándome y, luego de un rato, miró un segundo a la distancia y suspiró.

"Es hora de irme…" susurró, y de pronto, una voz a lo lejos gritó algo y la plaza se llenó de humo.

Me llevé el brazo a la cara, intentando no respirar el humo, y me concentré en encontrar una salida. Ya había asumido que el sujeto se había escapado tan pronto como apareció la cortina de humo, por lo que no me molesté en correr a buscarlo. Escuché, por segunda vez, una voz a la distancia, pero esta voz me trajo mucha alegría.

"¡Disipa este caos, Seth!" gritó mi salvadora.

"¡Hana!" tosió Trevor. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Orianna me dijo dónde estarían, y finalmente decidí venir a ver" guardó a Seth y corrió hacia nosotros, intentando ayudar a Trevor pero siendo rechazada por un cortante "estoy bien".

Los cuatro aprendices no parecían haber sufrido mucho daño, si quizás Chris y Jill habían aspirado algo de humo, pero nada grave. Debíamos llevarlos con la doctora Paz ahora mientras podían caminar, antes de que se desplomaran.

"Hana, análisis" ordenó Trevor, y Hana obedeció. "¿Ves dos señales viajando juntas?"

"No…" Hana sacudió la cabeza. "Veo dos señales, pero viajan en diferentes direcciones… y ambas ya están muy lejos."

"¡Maldición!" gruñó Trevor, para luego serenarse un poco. "Vayan a sus casas, chicas. Yo acompañaré a los demás a donde la doctora."

"De eso nada" respondí mientras ayudaba a Jill a pararse bien. "No puedes cargar a tanta gente tú solo."

"Y-yo voy con ustedes también" dijo Hana tras un rato.

Trevor nos miró, molesto de que sus órdenes fuesen ignoradas.

"Bien, bien, como quieran. Matt, ¿vienes también o regresas a tu casa?"

El chico todavía lucía afectado por no poder invocar a su Persona. Cerró los ojos un momento, se serenó y negó con la cabeza.

"Voy a casa por ahora. Llámenme si algo surge, yo les aviso si hay algún cambio."

"Muy bien, adiós, Matt" se despidió el pelirrojo.

Planeábamos caminar hasta el hospital, pero Zachary nos señaló una camioneta y nos dijo que nos subiéramos. Hana expresó preocupación por su estado, que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento, y no debía manejar así. No obstante, Zachary era probablemente el único que podía manejar un auto. Iba a ofrecerme yo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Pero alguien me llamó la atención antes de eso.

"¿Air?" miré a la pequeña junto a mí. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi psicóloga sintió problemas así que vine" afirmó. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Un ataque, pero no te preocupes, no sucedió nada grave."

"Me alegro…" miró el auto un momento, sonrió y volvió a mirarme a mí. "¿Los escuché decir que no tenían alguien que manejara?"

"¿Conoces a alguien?" ladeé la cabeza, intrigada.

Minutos después, tras convencer a Zach de que no era tan mala idea, Air estaba en el asiento del conductor llevándonos hasta el hospital.

"¿Quieren que entre al estacionamiento o me estaciono aquí junto a la acera?" sonaba como si hubiese hecho eso cientos de veces.

"Sólo hasta la acera" sugirió Trevor. "Llegaremos más rápido desde la entrada del frente que desde el estacionamiento."

Air estacionó el auto y todos descendimos. Zachary estaba algo aturdido, pero todavía podía moverse, así que Trevor cargó a Chris mientras Hana y yo llevábamos a Jill hasta donde estaba la doctora Paz. En el consultorio, Zach se desplomó sobre un sillón mientras la doctora revisaba a los otros dos pacientes. Nos prometió que cuidaría de ellos y nos llamaría cuando despertaran y nos fuimos de ahí.

Una vez afuera, Air nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos. Cuando estuvimos con ella, noté que el grupo estaba completo aunque no hubiésemos planeado juntarnos. Air se veía emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos y terminando de cerrar el auto de Zach mientras sostenía una bolsa algo cargada.

"¡Vi un par de demonios meterse al estacionamiento!" sonrió.

"¿Y a qué se debe que estés tan alegre?" cuestionó Trevor.

"Pues podemos hablar con ellos, ¿no? Y si no resulta, podríamos probar nuestros nuevos Persona al fin."

"Me parece una buena idea lo de hablarles" acotó Hana.

"Propongo que lo intentemos" acaricié la cabeza de Air y comencé a dirigirme al estacionamiento.

"Eh..." empezó Hana. "Ahora que no debemos mantenernos tanto en secreto, ¿creen que podríamos-?"

"No vamos a armar un club" la interrumpió Trevor.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, continúa."

"Esto… Iba a sugerir que todos lleváramos nuestras propias armas."

"Hm... " Trevor meditó un momento. "Tienes razón, sería lo mejor. Después de esto, vamos hacia mi casa y recojamos las armas."

Continuamos avanzando dentro del estacionamiento, donde nos encontramos con un grupo pequeño de demonios. Eran sólo tres de ellos, y ninguno era más grande Hana o Trevor. Parecían dos elfas y un… ¿ángel? Me gustaría llamarla así, pero si bien era una bella mujer con alas de pájaro, su ropa era… ¿conocen el concepto de BDSM?

Como sea, estaban hablando entre ellas con mucha calma, mirando los autos y deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para mirar hacia dentro de alguno y seguir su camino. Nos acercamos a ellas con algo de cautela, no queríamos que pensaran que íbamos a atacarlas.

Lastimosamente, se pusieron en guardia tan pronto como nos vieron.

"¡Esperen, esperen!" las frené, poniendo mis manos frente a mí. "¡Sólo queremos preguntarles algo!"

"Si es por el propósito de nuestra misión," empezó el ángel, "no vamos a decirles nada."

"No es por eso…" intervino Hana. "Necesitamos algo de información y pensamos que ustedes podrían saber."

"¿Y qué obtenemos a cambio?" preguntó una de las elfas.

"¡Manzanas!" exclamó Air, sacando una manzana verde de la bolsa que cargaba. ¿Cuándo había comprado eso?

"Hmm…" el ángel, sorpresivamente, meditó un poco. "Déjame ver una" pidió.

Air le lanzó una manzana y el ángel la atrapó en el aire, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban tapados. La examinó con cuidado, acariciándola con dedos largos y delgados. Tras un momento, el ángel sonrió y le pasó la manzana a una de las elfas.

"Dame otras tres y tendremos un trato."

"Perfecto" Air se acercó y le tendió otras tres manzanas al ángel. Tras eso, hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió de nuevo.

"Soy Ángel. Pueden preguntarme lo que quieran excepto nuestro propósito en este estacionamiento."

"Bien, Ángel…" empecé. "Queríamos saber si conocen algo sobre el 'Nuevo Amanecer'."

"¿No son los que quieren combatir la Caída?" preguntó una de las elfas.

"Así es" afirmó la otra. "Son usuarios Persona que quieren pelear contra, eh… ¿cómo lo llamaba Ramiel?"

"Adversidad" puntualizó Ángel. "Casi todos los humanos y arcángeles lo llaman 'Adversidad'."

"¿Qué es exactamente la Adversidad?" indagó Trevor, impaciente.

"No puedo decirte mucho al respecto" Ángel se encogió de hombros. "Sólo sé que está en camino, y que matará a mucha gente."

"Y a algunos demonios también" agregó una elfa.

"Ramiel sabe más al respecto" señaló la otra. "Pero no sé dónde podrían encontrarlo. Si buscan a Nuevo Amanecer, entonces quizás lo encuentren también."

"¿Por qué lo encontraríamos?" inquirí, preocupada.

"Porque quiere eliminarlos" contestó, como si fuese algo obvio.

"Maldita sea…" murmuré por lo bajo. "¿Por qué quiere eliminarlos?"

"Ramiel quiere traer la Adversidad, al igual que Zeltenni y el resto de sus degenerados" replicó la primera elfa, dándole un buen mordisco a la manzana que sostenía. "Honestamente no veo para qué, pero ya sabes cómo son los de arriba" hizo un gesto con su mano libre, trazando círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de su sien.

"Y aparte de matar a Nuevo Amanecer, ¿qué planea hacer este Ramiel para traer la Adversidad?" Trevor estaba emocionado por al fin conseguir algo de información.

"Pues no sé" admitió Ángel. "Zeltenni tenía una idea, y quizás Ramiel vaya a seguirla en ello" abrí la boca para preguntar, pero siguió hablando. "Y antes de que preguntes, no; no sé qué planea hacer Zeltenni tampoco. Deberías preguntarle. Aunque no sé dónde podrías encontrarla."

"Oh, ¡yo sé!" rió la elfa que no estaba comiendo aún. "Por una manzana más, te indico. Podrían matarme por decirte, ¿sabes?"

Si ella creía que una manzana valía la posibilidad de morir, allá ella. Air abrió la bolsa, yo agarré una manzana y la arrojé hacia la elfa. La otra elfa la miró con algo de envidia.

"Bien, no le digas a nadie que te dije esto" me guiñó el ojo y mordió la manzana, luego se tomó un momento para masticar y tragar antes de seguir. "Pero escuché que su nombre completo es Gina Zeltenni, trabaja en un laboratorio de esta ciudad, y es an… antro… ¿cómo era?" pensó un momento y sacudió la cabeza. "Estudia a los humanos" aclaró.

Bueno, eso era un comienzo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la oscuridad como estábamos antes de eso. Les agradecí y les indiqué que ya no las interrumpiríamos más. Pero Ángel me llamó la atención antes de que nos fuéramos.

"¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?" solicitó. "Te daré una recompensa también, si gustas."

"Adelante" me pregunté qué querría de mí.

"¿Son Nuevo Amanecer?" indagó. Hablaba con algo de… ¿tristeza?

"Sí, lo somos" admití. "¿Vas a delatarnos con Ramiel o algo así?"

"No" sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Es más… me gustaría ayudarlos un poco."

"Para, para, para, ¡para!" una elfa se puso frente a Ángel. "¡No puedes ayudar a Nuevo Amanecer! ¡Ramiel te asesinará!"

"Lo sé, Elfa" sonrió Ángel. "Pero nadie se tiene que enterar, ¿o sí?" si no hubiese tenido los ojos vendados, estoy segura de que le habría guiñado el ojo a Elfa.

Una vez convenció a su compañera, Ángel le pasó las manzanas, se acercó a mí y extendió la mano, haciendo aparecer algo en ella. Lo tomé sin preguntar y le agradecí de corazón por su ayuda. Observé que eran cartas: el mismo tipo que usaba Vincent para crear nuevos Persona. Todas decían "La Justicia".

"Muchas gracias, Ángel."

"De nada, Nuevo Amanecer. Estaré rezando por ustedes. No quiero que llegue la Adversidad, siendo honesta" soltó una risa inocente y se despidió de mí con la mano.

Nos retiramos del estacionamiento y volvimos al auto de Zach. Supusimos que no despertaría en un par de horas, así que nos subimos y nos dirigimos a casa de Trevor para recoger nuestras armas. De nuevo, nos hizo esperar abajo mientras él recogía las cosas. Rogers se acercó a nosotras y rió un poco, sorprendido por la escena.

"¿Por qué será que cada vez trae más mujeres?" comentó, divertido. "¿En qué se ha estado metiendo el pequeño Trevor?"

¿Pequeño? Trevor no tenía absolutamente nada de pequeño.

"Ha estado socializando bastante estos días" rió Hana.

"Más como que lo hemos forzado a socializar" señalé.

"Era de esperarse" rió de nuevo. "No había visto antes a la pequeña" miró a Air. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Catorce" respondió ella, seria.

Rogers la miró un poco extrañado, sorprendido quizás porque esperaba que ella tuviese la misma edad que yo (era hasta un poco más alta que yo, incluso) y que Trevor sólo asistiese a una escuela llena de enanas. Después de un momento, mientras Rogers preparaba café para nosotras, Trevor apareció cargando nuestras armas. El hombre miró un poco sorprendido la escena, pero pude ver que sabía que no debía hacer preguntas. Terminamos el café, le agradecimos a Rogers y nos marchamos del edificio.

"¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" preguntó Air.

"Por ahora creo que volveremos al hospital" comenté, colgando la Cimitarra Mercurial a mi cintura. "Nuevo Amanecer tiene muuuucho trabajo por delante."

"Al final tuviste el estúpido club" rió Trevor, y de verdad parecía contento a pesar de sus palabras.

"¡No me molestaría ser parte de un club!" exclamó Air, sonriente como siempre.

"A mí tampoco. Total, ya somos un equipo, ¿no?" Hana dio un paso al frente.

"¿Qué dices?" me volteé a mirar a Trevor y le extendí una mano. "¿Te unes a Nuevo Amanecer?"

Trevor suspiró, sonrió y apretó mi mano.

"He estado en esto desde el inicio, ¿no?"

"Es cierto… eres un miembro fundador del club" le devolví la sonrisa. "Tienes tanta culpa de esto como yo."

Miramos hacia el río del viejo puente, el ocaso reflejándose en el agua. Todos (quizá restando a Air) pensábamos acerca de las palabras de Ángel y sus ayudantes, en las batallas que debíamos enfrentar de ahora en adelante contra la Adversidad y quienes deseaban traerla. Miré a mis compañeros, vi sus rostros llenos de una muy contagiosa determinación, y sonreí. No importa cuántas batallas tuviésemos que librar, no importa cuántos enemigos desearan meterse en nuestro camino, no nos doblegaríamos ni nos quebrantaríamos. Juntos, éramos invencibles.

Juntos, planeábamos traer un Nuevo Amanecer a todo Sunset Valley.


	8. Castillo de Luz

Castillo de Luz

El mayor progreso de la semana fue descubrir que podía usar los pies.

Aclarando una oración que de otra forma podría sonar estúpida (e incluso sucia, para ciertas mentes), me refiero a que descubrí que mi estilo de combate con la cimitarra estaría más completo si tiraba una que otra patada en medio o al final. Desde nuestro encuentro con Ángel dos semanas antes, había estado entrenando muchísimo con Jill y Air. Pero no ejercitábamos nuestros Persona, sino que nos centrábamos en combatir sin ellos, así que mis tardes se habían convertido en peleas a puño limpio con Jill y Air, usando armas de práctica de vez en cuando, y la ocasional salida al café con Hana, Jill y Air. Matt, Chris y Zach, mientras tanto, entrenaban un poco con Trevor. Explicaré un poco más sobre cómo pelean nuestros nuevos aliados.

Tan pronto como nuestros tres nuevos reclutas despertaron, los habíamos llevado, Matt incluído, a conseguir armas de parte de Lucre. Bueno, llevamos a Matt, Chris y Jill, puesto que Zach insistía en que podía usar sus armas propias, siendo que era policía. Jill sabía un poco de esgrima, por lo que Lucre le entregó un estoque llamado "Lady Vivamus", un arma realmente versátil usada por espadachines que lucharon por la libertad y la justicia. Incluso tenía inscrita la frase "mientras vivamos, déjennos vivir". Me reí de su reacción. ¿Había sido yo así cuando me hablaron de la Cimitarra Mercurial?

Chris, por su parte, recibió un hacha de batalla. Ya saben, de esas con hoja ancha y que se sostienen con ambas manos. Lucre dijo que se llamaba Parashu, y era un hacha hindú que una encarnación de Shiva usó para destruir a todos los tiranos de su antigua sociedad. Un asesino de reyes, básicamente. A Chris parecía gustarle más la descripción que a Jill

Finalmente, a Matt le dio una lanza de filo azulado y mango negro, llamada "Colmillo de la Escarcha". Lucre contó una historia vieja, sobre héroes y una bruja, sobre la batalla en un puente y el destierro de la bruja. Tras la derrota, sólo había quedado un pedazo de los cuernos de hielo de la bruja, y el líder de los héroes había hecho un arma con él para conmemorar su victoria. Matt aceptó el regalo con la misma solemnidad que Trevor cuando recibió la Hidra Voraz.

Tras eso, continuamos con el tema de Matt. Era algo desalentador que no pudiese detectar a su Persona, pero su insistencia con ayudarnos lo puso a cargo de la investigación sobre Gina Zeltenni. La semana durante la cual se dedicó a investigar dio como resultado un pequeño historial sobre Zeltenni, empezando por el hecho de que tenía una página de Wikipedia con su nombre y todo. Al parecer era una investigadora reconocida, con muchos artículos científicos detrás de ella y un trabajo en un importante laboratorio de Gaia Corp, una multinacional con base aquí en Estados Unidos. Nunca estuve muy segura de qué hacían en Gaia, Marissa me decía que se encargaban de productos farmacéuticos y avances médicos, pero eso no explica muy bien por qué armarían un experimento social.

Supongo que debo especificar para los que no sepan de New Leaves: mi escuela es en realidad un experimento social. Gaia Corp, por alguna razón que desconozco, financió un experimento con varias otras escuelas en Estados Unidos (aunque en otras ciudades), empleando técnicas educativas y disciplinarias de varios sistemas. Por lo que puedo recordar, están St. Joseph en Columbus con un sistema sudamericano (creo que de Brasil o Argentina), Divine River en Tallahassee con un sistema alemán, y Multon en Little Rock con un sistema francés. Seguro hay más, pero no importan ahora. En fin, Gaia Corp le pagó incentivo a varias familias para que fueran a estudiar en sus escuelas, es más, siguen pagando por mes a ciertas familias con dificultades… como la mía. ¿Por qué creen sino que estaría estudiando allí? Apuesto a que Trevor estaba por la misma razón. Hana seguro fue inscrita por alguna clase de tradición de sus padres, pero no le pregunté al respecto así que no haré afirmaciones.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, Matt estuvo recopilando toda la información posible sobre Zeltenni, sin conformarse con su página de información, revisando artículos periodísticos de incluso diez años de antigüedad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando esa mujer? Su investigación siempre se basaba en la evolución humana, adaptación y esas cosas, pero su trabajo actual en Gaia Corp permanecía como un misterio. No tenía mucha vida privada revelada por ahí, sólo nos enteramos de que estaba divorciada y tenía un hijo por su matrimonio anterior, pero ya no lo veía; no era nada que nos sirviera.

Es más, Zeltenni parecía una mujer completamente normal. ¿Qué razones tendría para querer traer la Adversidad?

Sentada en la puerta de mi casa, preguntándome de qué otra forma podría conseguir información, noté que el aire comenzaba a tornarse algo pesado. ¿Calor? No, era presión. Algo estaba causando un monto enorme de presión en el área. Me puse de pie, tomé la Cimitarra Mercurial (ya me había acostumbrado a tenerla conmigo en cualquier momento) e intenté ver si Kartikeya presentía algo con su poder. Pero no, no había nada. Kartikeya parecía sólo sentir el peligro si me afectaba directamente a mí, así que hice lo que cualquier persona sensata haría.

Corrí hacia el lugar de donde me parecía que venía la presión. Casi caminaba a ciegas, pero podía sentir bien si la presión aumentaba o disminuía, así que era más bien prueba y error. Finalmente, llegaba a ver algunos destellos en la distancia. Llamé a Esfinge y le ordené volar hacia el sitio mientras me subía a ella. Sí, aparte de perder mi miedo a invocar a mi Persona secundario, descubrí las maravillas de usar a tu Persona como medio de transporte. Al sobrevolar el área donde sucedía la pelea, pude observar que eran un caballero de armadura blanca y una soldado de cabello anaranjado luchando entre sí. Me quedé un rato sobrevolando para observar la pelea, y parecía bastante unilateral. El caballero atacaba con una espada curva, bastante oxidada, y la soldado tiraba patadas reforzadas con espinilleras para intentar bloquear los golpes. Remarco el "intentar", puesto que cada golpe de la mujer sacaba chispas que atravesaban la defensa de la soldado. Y no me refiero a chispas de ignición, me refiero a chispas eléctricas de verdad. No estaba realmente segura de qué estaba pasando, así que elegí no interferir en la pelea. No iba a arriesgarme a salvar a un enemigo o atacar a un potencial aliado. Me mantuve en espera, medio oculta (tan oculta como podía estar montando una esfinge) y esperé a ver cómo la pelea se desarrollaba.

"Ziodyne!" graznó el caballero, con una voz amarga y femenina.

La soldado intentó invocar a su Persona para cubrirse del golpe, pero el disparo pasó a través del Persona, haciéndolo pedazos y dándole de lleno a la mujer. A penas pude distinguir el Persona de la soldado. Al levantarse, pude ver que quería huír. La soldado me miró, percatándose al fin de mi presencia, y la caballero hizo lo mismo. Alcancé a ver una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro al tiempo que se lanzaba contra mí, dando una patada envuelta en fuego tan poderosa que derribó a Esfinge. Escuché a la caballero gritar algo como "¡No!", aunque estaba muy ocupada tratando de no romperme la cabeza contra el suelo como para preocuparme por eso. Por suerte, todo ese entrenamiento de combate me hizo lo suficientemente diestra para aterrizar sin dañarme. Volví a tomar mi cimitarra e invoqué a Kartikeya para bloquear la siguiente patada de mi agresora. La soldado iba a atacarme de nuevo, pero la caballero la apartó violentamente con un sablazo cargado de electricidad. Parece que fue suficiente para causarle daño importante, porque lanzó una granada de flash y se marchó. La caballero eligió no perseguirla, y en su lugar, me preguntó cómo me encontraba.

"Creo que bien…" respondí. "No sentí demasiado el golpe de antes. Supongo que un Persona secundario no me hace sufrir tanto."

"Menos mal…" suspiró, y por una fracción de segundo pareció llevarse la mano a la costilla derecha. "Tienes que alejarte de esa persona."

"¿Por qué?" ya me esperaba la respuesta, pero quería confirmar.

"Porque está buscando matarte. Con tu poder actual, no lo habría logrado, pero te habría dejado algunas heridas serias."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?" se estaba poniendo muy extraño.

"Soy Albion. Mi armadura me deja sentir el poder de la gente, por eso sé que esa pelea habría sido difícil para ti" informó. "Y sólo quiero que estés a salvo. Nuevo Amanecer debe sobrevivir."

Otra vez con eso. ¿En qué clase de lío me había metido para tener asesinos tras de mí?

"¿La envió Ramiel? ¿O trabaja para la misma persona del sujeto de la ballesta?"

"Con el de la ballesta. Ambos son subordinados de Zeltenni."

"¿¡Zeltenni!? ¿Ya me tiene en la mira? Esto es malo…"

Y pensar que una mujer tan común tendría asesinos, y ya había intentado atacarme dos veces.

"Se ve que sabías que iba a atacarme…"

"He estado siguiendo los movimientos de ambos equipos. Pero hasta que Zeltenni no se mueva de verdad, no podré hacer mucho tampoco. No es alguien que toma riesgos, después de todo."

"Sabes mucho de todo esto, Albion."

"Podría decirse que llevo mucho en el negocio… suficiente para adelantarme a varios sucesos" pareció mirar a un costado, pero volvió a centrarse en mí. "Orianna, esto fue sólo el comienzo. Tus tres enemigos ahora mismo son Gersham, David y Mei. Gersham es el hombre de la ballesta. Mei es la mujer a la que acabo de alejar. Y David es un hombre rubio con un glaive. Todos llevan la misma ropa, nunca los he visto cambiarla. Y no esperes que la policía o alguien más que tu grupo te ayude… No sólo serían inútiles en una pelea normal, sino que Zeltenni tiene arreglos con muchos de ellos."

"Eso es… mucha información. Te agradezco de verdad."

No sabía aún si podía confiar del todo en Albion, pero preferí confiar en la persona que me salvó el trasero. Después de todo, con el poder que mostró, podría haberme matado ahí mismo si quería.

"Ahora debo irme. Tengo más asuntos para atender. Cuídate mucho."

"Eso haré. Adiós, Albion."

La mujer tocó su espada, y su capa se transformó en un par de alas. Con esa impresionante muestra de poder, se marchó del sitio. Yo seguía confundida por los recientes hechos, pero alcancé a recuperar suficiente de mi sentido común para marcar el número de Trevor y explicarle un poco a la situación. Como supuse, inmediatamente llamó a todos para que nos reuniéramos en la base de operaciones.

Mientras Hana me mostraba las semillas que había plantado en nuestro lugar de almuerzo usual, Trevor intentaba ver cómo nos acomodaríamos todos en esa mesa. Claro, antes éramos sólo Trevor, Hana, Air y yo; pero ahora también se habían unido Matt, Chris, Jill y Zach. Al final, Trevor prometió conseguir una mesa y sillas extras para ubicar a todos, y terminamos sólo sentándonos por ahí mientras explicábamos los sucesos recientes.

Fue un poco complicado para todos el aceptar que, tras unirse a Nuevo Amanecer, habían ganado varios enemigos. También fue complicado para ellos asumir que no tendríamos ayuda de nadie más que nosotros mismos. Todos acordamos reforzar el entrenamiento, tanto físico como con nuestros Persona. Decidimos también extender un poco nuestras operaciones. Debíamos reclutar nuevos miembros. Buscar a más usuarios de Persona y al menos tenerlos registrados para saber quiénes más estaban, en palabras de Air, "participando en el juego".

Tan sólo tres días después, nuestra primera gran misión se presentó. Como con cualquier gran aventura, empezó siendo un día como cualquier otro. Claro, hasta que hicieron sonar las campanas como alarma en la escuela, ordenando que todos nos retiráramos lo más pronto posible. Por supuesto, nosotros los usuarios logramos quedarnos un poco a ver qué sucedía, pero aún así tuvimos que salir de la escuela para verlo.

Un enorme castillo flotante había aparecido sobre New Leaves.

Nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Nadie lo había visto venir. De un momento a otro, un castillo gigante se había materializado encima de nuestra escuela. Nos ordenaron ir a casa, pero nosotros los usuarios Persona decidimos que era hora de ponernos en acción. Lo cual, al menos por mi parte, era un poco de agradecer. No habíamos tenido ninguna batalla emocionante en mucho tiempo. Sé que no era muy correcto emocionarme con eso, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Reunimos a todo el grupo y nos decidimos a investigar ese castillo. En ese momento recordé las palabras de Ángel, y cómo los arcángeles también estaban involucrados en la Adversidad. Dada la apariencia angelical de ese castillo, les dije a todos que se prepararan para luchar. Pero había un solo problema: Matt. Él no tenía un Persona, y al no contar con las mejoras físicas que conllevaba despertar tu Persona, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse en combate contra los demonios. Pensé que debía convencer a Trevor de no dejarlo ir con nosotros, de que se quedara atrás, pero él aún confiaba en que Matt despertaría a su Persona tarde o temprano, por lo que sería inútil convencerlo.

Avanzamos primero hacia la terraza, y recordé que poco más de un mes atrás, había recorrido esos mismos pasillos, muerta de miedo por dentro pero llena de determinación, armada con un cuchillo para enfrentar a lo que sea que estuviese esperando en el tejado. Y ahora, armada con una cimitarra y con todos mis compañeros conmigo, estaba completamente preparada para enfrentar a lo que sea que pudiese encontrarme allí arriba. O eso creí.

Pero Ramiel quería demostrarme cuánto me equivocaba.

No recuerdo muy bien los eventos entre llegar a la terraza y terminar en un balcón del castillo. Recuerdo ver una figura a lo lejos, luego un destello blanco, y luego desperté ya dentro del castillo, sola. Afortunadamente tenía mi arma conmigo, por lo que no estaba tan asustada como podría haber estado. Decidí que sería tan buen momento como cualquiera para comenzar a moverme, y puesto que no veía el suelo desde el balcón, asumí que estaba demasiado arriba como para tratar de contactar con mis amigos. De cualquier forma, ya había entrado en el castillo, por lo que mi mejor curso de acción era explorarlo. Ese piso en particular estaba extrañamente vacío. Pasé cerca de veinte minutos abriendo puertas al azar y arrastrando mi cimitarra por los suelos alfombrados para marcar dónde había pasado, y no menos de tres veces, volví a toparme con mis propias marcas. Traté de concentrarme un poco y pensar una forma de ubicarme, pero tras cinco minutos de fallar en dibujar un mapa mental, me rendí y continué caminando en línea recta tanto como pude. Una puerta de metal, diferente a las demás apareció al final del largo pasillo. Dejó salir un fuerte quejido cuando la empujé para abrirla, y una luz asaltó mis retinas tras hacerlo. Parecía un campo abierto, similar a un jardín. De repente, Kartikeya me obligó a saltar hacia atrás para evitar tres virotes de ballesta que se clavaron en el suelo. Preparé mi cimitarra y busqué a mi objetivo, pero no podía ver nada.

"Ah, vaya, vaya, perdón. No andas vestida como los otros, te confundí."

De entre las plantas apareció un hombre adulto, bien vestido, con un sombrero negro y una ballesta muy curiosa, seguramente triple, por su tamaño. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto? El hombre se acercó a mí, me miró de arriba a abajo y extendió la mano. Se la estreché, notando las ojeras en su rostro y su brazo izquierdo expuesto, y miré a mi alrededor brevemente, preguntándome si "los otros" se refería a los tres vasallos de Zeltenni.

"Soy Thomas Reil. Llámame Reil."

"Me llamo Orianna, Orianna McKenzie. ¿Sabes dónde estamos, Reil?"

"¿En un castillo? Realmente no le di mucho pensamiento cuando entré. Vi que apareció de la nada y supuse que lo mejor sería investigar."

"...¿Hace cuánto apareció el castillo?"

"Unas… ¿dos horas?"

"¿¡Llevo hora y media inconsciente!?"

"Eh, calma, calma. ¿Cómo que inconsciente?"

"Estudio aquí en New Leaves. Cuando apareció el castillo, mis amigos y yo subimos a la terraza, vimos una figura y una luz… y luego desperté en un balcón de este piso."

"Ya veo, ya veo… Mi compañero y yo entramos, pero nos separamos un par de pisos abajo. Estamos ahora en el séptimo piso del castillo."

"Esto es malo… tengo que buscar a mis amigos."

"Eh, yo igual tengo que buscar a mi compañero. Después de todo no hay mucho en este piso, está todo vacío."

"Reil… sabes usar un Persona, ¿no?"

"Sep, tengo a mi fiel Tishtoriya conmigo. También a la tierna Nekomata."

"Entiendo… mis Persona son Kartikeya y Esfinge."

"Oh, así que fuiste tú."

"...¿Yo fui qué?"

"La que derrotó a Esfinge. Ella y sus arpías me estaban causando unos cuantos problemas, así que iba ocuparme yo mismo, pero alguien se la cargó antes de eso."

"...Reil, ¿desde hace cuánto tienes a tu Persona?"

"Eeh… dos meses, me parece. Por el mismo tiempo que mi compañero despertó el suyo."

"¿Y quién es tu compañero? ¿También tuvieron sueños del enmascarado ustedes dos?"

"Sí, también soñamos con él… pero no sé nada más al respecto. Mi compañero es un tipo llamado Tyler, seguro nos lo encontraremos."

Reaccioné de repente por Kartikeya y me puse frente a Reil, bloqueando un relámpago con mi cimitarra. Mi nuevo aliado inmediatamente empuñó su ballesta, buscando a nuestro enemigo. Desvié un nuevo disparo, pero seguía sin ver de dónde venían. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto encontrar a alguien en un simple jardín?

"Eres buena. Ojalá estuviese Tyler, él puede sentir a los enemigos."

"Dos de mis amigas tienen ese poder también… Ojalá estuviesen aquí."

"Bueno, tendremos que arreglarnos con lo que tenemos… Voy a forzar a este bastardo a salir."

Reil levantó su brazo y se rodeó del aura azulada, haciendo aparecer el número nueve sobre su antebrazo expuesto.

"¡Malaques!"

El Persona que atendió a su llamado fue nada más ni nada menos que el mismo que aplastó a todos los goblin el día que fuimos al Velvet Room. Incluso usó el mismo ataque, esa lluvia torrencial que cubrió todo el jardín, forzándome a invocar a Esfinge para bloquear el ataque. Por suerte, no sólo no recibí mucho daño, sino que el ataque reveló una figura invisible en el aire. Viendo que ya encontramos su posición, el agresor se hizo visible, mostrándose como un ángel con ropas negras y una guadaña. ¿Una especie de parca angelical? Su cabeza no era una calavera, y tenía esa belleza que tienen todos los ángeles, así que no era exactamente una "parca".

"¡Identifícate!" gritó Reil, señalándolo.

"Soy Sariel, uno de los doce Arcángeles" afirmó con voz solemne.

Mierda. Más arcángeles tratando de aniquilarme. Por lo menos, como pude comprobar, usaba la misma clase de ataques eléctricos que Kartikeya, por lo que tenía una ligera ventaja para resistir sus ataques, según Air. Aunque eso significaba que él seguro resistiría los míos también. Bueno, Kartikeya tampoco era una maga ejemplar, después de todo, así que no iba a hacer mucho daño tirando descargas por ahí. Los golpes de alabarda, por otro lado…

"¡Kartikeya!" comandé a mi ángel para empalar a mi oponente con su alabarda, y tuve un poco de éxito, pero Sariel se resistía.

"¡Nekomata!" Reil cambió de Persona, llamando a una mujer gato para apuñalar a Sariel por la espalda con sus garras.

Con el peso de nuestros Persona sobre él, Sariel cayó al suelo, donde Kartikeya lo azotó varias veces con el filo de su arma. No obstante, tras algunos golpes, Sariel la detuvo con la mano y la levantó en el aire, estampándola contra el suelo. Sobra decir que sentí ese golpe en toda mi espalda.

"¡Agilao!" Reil se apresuró a atacar de nuevo, haciendo que Nekomata invoque una llamarada potente y concentrada sobre nuestro enemigo.

Pero de nuevo, no sirvió. Me pregunté brevemente si sólo se había dejado golpear antes, o si el elemento sorpresa había servido tanto. Tuve que preguntármelo por muy poco tiempo ya que Kartikeya volvió a advertirme, haciendo que me agachara para evitar la trayectoria de la guadaña de Sariel, que volvía a sus manos. Una vez la recuperó, golpeó el suelo e hizo aparecer una lluvia de relámpagos en todo el cuarto, forzándome a usar a Kartikeya de escudo para proteger también a Reil de los ataques. Realmente había sentido peores, pero seguía siendo un golpe importante para mí el recibir tantas descargas a la vez. Quise meter un poco más de poder puro, así que cambié para tener a Esfinge y la hice saltar sobre Sariel para mutilarlo, imitando el ataque que había intentado contra Siegfried durante nuestro encuentro. Claro, esperando que terminara mejor. Esfinge no pesaba tanto como yo pensaba, por lo que Sariel se la quitó de encima con relativa facilidad.

Y justo a tiempo, porque Tishtoriya estaba esperando desde arriba para lanzar una cuchilla de agua hacia Sariel. Como se había sacudido a Esfinge, no había nadie más que él que recibiera el golpe.

"¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Podrías haberme dado a mí!"

"Confiaba en que lo esquivarías con tu habilidad."

"¡Sólo puedo evitar lo que viene hacia mí, no hacia mi Persona!"

"Bueno, resultó al final… ¿Algún otro plan?"

Sariel volvía a levantarse. ¿Acaso esa cosa no se moría nunca?

"Ustedes los humanos siempre insisten en enfrentar la Adversidad. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, no se han rendido en evitar la caída de su ya decadente sociedad… La primera Era de Hielo no vino sin inconvenientes, tampoco. Lucharon con uñas y dientes… ayudados por Él hasta el final. Pero la historia se repite en este ciclo, y sus vidas también llegarán al final. Soy el ángel de la muerte, y a mis espaldas cargo el fin de este ciclo…"

Sariel extendió sus alas y juntó las manos, formando varios círculos de luz a su alrededor.

"Su valor no será olvidado, pero sus esfuerzos serán en vano. La Adversidad ya fue puesta en marcha, y no puede detenerse. Una vez más… Los Arcángeles limpiaremos este mundo. Sean parte de la primera purga…"

El arcángel nos miró fijamente, y en sus ojos se dibujó otro círculo. Invoqué a Esfinge, puesto que, sea lo que sea que Sariel fuese a invocar, iba a ser un ataque de luz, y Air me había informado que Esfinge era resistente contra ellos. Pero cuando me preparaba para el inevitable ataque devastador, escuché una voz masculina a lo lejos.

"¡Meteoric Punch!"

Acompañando la voz, algo (o más bien, alguien) se disparó contra Sariel, golpeándolo de lleno por la espalda y haciendo volar rocas por todas partes con su impacto. Sea quien fuere, parecía que le había dado un puñetazo e interrumpido su ataque. Podría haber preguntado quién era ese o algo similar, pero una vez más, no estaba por cuestionar a quien me salvaba el trasero. Observé a nuestro salvador: era un hombre bien vestido, con una camisa púrpura y pelo marrón con un mechón rojo. Se sacudió algo de tierra de la mano y le sonrió a Reil.

"¡Al fin te encuentro! Se ve que estabas teniendo algunos problemas, ¿eh?"

"Ya te ibas tardando, Tyler."

"Las escaleras son difíciles de encontrar. Ahora, terminemos con esto."

Al tiempo que Tyler dijo eso, Sariel se volvió a levantar. Los tres nos preparamos de nuevo para el combate, con Tyler preparando una postura para luchar a puño limpio. ¿Habíamos ganado ventaja? ¿O sólo prolongábamos algo que era inevitable?

Me aferré a la esperanza de que fuese lo primero y cargué contra Sariel, empuñando mi cimitarra.


End file.
